Daughter of the Night
by PastelProse
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like for the Next generation of little ponies. Well no need to wonder here it is. Princess Luna gave birth to a beautiful, powerful baby alicorn. Who is the father? How are they to balance out the babies powers? Who wants her for her powers? Will Luna make a good mother? What other couple parings will be appearing later? Just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to our World

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony. All characters, settings, etc belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Not me. Except for my little OC's

Chapter 1: Welcome to Our World...

Rainbow Dash was busting up clouds while Twilight Sparkle was sitting on the ground reading a book on the theory of flying. "Okay so wind factor, and direction of flight do count when it comes to controlling my flight."

Rainbow swooped down and grabbed the book from Twilight, "HEY!" She yelled. "Why are you reading this, Twilight?" Rainbow asked as she flew around dodging trees and spinning clouds. "Just do what I do, and you will be flying like a pro in no time." Twilight rolled her eyes as Rainbow hit the trunk of a tree. She slid down rubbing her head.

"Thanks for the offer, Rainbow, but I think that I would rather keep my head in the books than in the trees," Twilight giggled.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Oh Ha Ha very funny."

"TWILIGHT, RAINBOW!" Spike, yelled as he ran up to the two.

Twilight and Rainbow shared a look of worry."What's going on?" Twilight asked. Spike stopped when he got to them. He had is claws on his knees and was panting. He handed Twilight the letter.

Twilight opened the letter and read out loud, "Princess Twilight Sparkle, you along with your advisers, are greatly needed here in Canterlot. Signed, Princess Celestia."

Twilight looked confused. "Okay, Rainbow spread the word. Spike, lets go we need to reply to Celestia."

[hr]

Soon, the girls were on the train. Rarity and Apple Jack shared a seat. Fluttershy and Rainbow were across from them. The seat next to them Pinkie Pie was sitting across from Twilight and Spike.

"What could be so important that is disturbed my luxurious mud bath?" Rarity asked.

"Don't know, but it sounded important. " Rainbow said.

"Maybe Discord is acting up," Apple Jack said.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He's changed," whispered Fluttershy.

"OH OH OH! Maybe it's a surprise birthday party for Twilight. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWILIGHT!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she bounced around.

"Pinkie, it is not my birthday." Twilight set her hoof on the window sill. "I hope it's nothing serious."

[hr]

The train came to a stop, the girls jumped off and there was a carriage waiting for them.

The guards saw the girls approaching. "OPEN THE GATE, IT'S PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" One of them yelled as the gate. The gate slowly opened as the girls ran through.

"Thank you," They all said in unison.

They ran on up the stairs and were soon met with Shining Armor. "Twili, hey kiddo."

Twilight and the girls stopped all of them struggling to catch their breath. "Wha...going...on?" Twilight managed to get out.

"Come with me guys. Cadence is already inside."

They followed Shining Armor inside. "This is going to be one of the biggest days in history."

Apple looked confused, "Why, what is going on?"

"Well you do know that Princess Luna and Celestia can basically immortal?" Shining Armor began. The girls just nodded. "So, there would really be no need for them to bare any young, right?" The girls nodded again. "Well...see...I don't want to spoil the surprise so just follow me."

After a good 20 minutes of seeing servants running around and guards losing their minds, Rainbow exploded, "I can't take it anymore. Will any pony tell us what the buck is going on? First the letter, and the rushing to get here and the background knowledge that everypony already knows about. What is going on!?"

They stopped in front of a door where crying could be heard. The girls looked at one another then they proceeded forward. Shining Armor put a hoof forward, "You guys have to stay out here. Only Twilight can go in at the moment."

Twilight looked at her friends, and they all nodded their heads that they will be okay. Spike jumped off of her back and joined the others. She proceeded forward as the door opened and slammed shut right behind her.

About an hour later, the door creaked open, and the girls were allowed to enter.

"Come on in girls," Twilight whispered.

The girls and Shining Armor slowly tiptoed into the room. The room was exactly what you would expect, dark shades of blue and black covered the walls and curtains. On the roof were stars waiting to be released into the night. One big bed in the center of the room, and in the corner was a pile of books.

Princess Cadence and Celestia were standing on either side of the bed and in the middle of that bed was Princess Luna, surrounded by pillows. She had one of her wings outstretched. The girls all walked up to the bed curiously.

Luna sighed; her mane was a mess, and she fought her eyes to stay open.

"Hey Luna you okay?" Fluttershy whispered.

Luna nodded her head as she slowly moved her outstretched wing. The girls all awed in shocked as they saw a tiny alicorn bundled up on Luna's side.

It had a Luna's blue-violet coat, a midnight black mane with one transparent strip running through it, a midnight black tail to match with a dark red tip.

The girls eyes boggled, as the little alicorn yawned.

"Filly or Colt?" Rarity asked.

Luna gently petted her baby with her wing. "Filly."

"She's perfect," Cadence said as Shining Armor hugged her close.

Pinkie got closer to the little alicorn looking her over. "Happy Birthday, you are zero years old today."

Luna looked down her foal. She began to fidget.

"What are you going to name her?" Spike asked as he hopped onto the bed.

Luna smiled, "Well, I was going to call her Moonbeam."

"Princess Moonbeam. I like the sound of that," Spike said. Twilight gave him a look, and he hopped off of the bed.

Moonbeam started to whimper, soon turned into crying. Luna looked down at Moonbeam, and smiled as she used the blanket to cover them up, and used her magic to adjust the foal.

"Sorry everyone, she's hungry," Luna said as she laid her head down on a pillow.

"I think it is time we took out leave," Celestia said as everyone started to leave the room.

"I just have one question," Spike said running up to the bed. "Who is the father?"

Luna looked down at her hooves, and Twilight gave him another look.

"I would rather not talk about it." Then with that everyone left the room.

"Really, Spike, you had to ask that?" Twilight yelled/whispered at him.

"Sorry, I was just curious," Spike said as he shrugged his shoulders.

[hr]

Luna watched as Moonbeam slept. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

Celestia entered Luna's room. She walked over and sat by the bed. She gently placed a hoof on Luna's head, brushing some of her stray hairs.

"I hate to tell you what to do but, you have to tell him."

Luna shook Celestia's hoof of her head as she shook her head. "I won't do it."

"He has a right to know. Besides, I feel that she will be more powerful than we can ever imagine."

Luna looked at Moonbeam worried, "Why do you say that?"

"Because she is the first foal born of dark magic that doesn't have a corrupted soul. She will be able to harness your magic and his. You are going to need his help. Unless you plan on reading up on dark magic." Celestia said.

Luna sighed as she looked at her sister, "Tia, I want to, I really do. Even though he is sick and twisted, I still have feelings for him. The way he talked to me, treated me. He made me feel wanted and special. It was only natural that we would act on those feelings but . . . I don't know. How will he react? What if he isn't happy about her?"

"If he does truly love you then he will do whatever it takes to be with you and Momo," Celestia said.

"Yes, but the question is will he change? He can't be a good father if he continues with his current behavior," Luna said as she looked down at Moonbeam and planted a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Celestia smiled.

Unknown to both princess' there was a little black and blue bug like creature flying right outside of the window.

[hr]Meanwhile[hr]

"Ah, so the younger one has bared a child, huh? Well, considering who her father is she must be the most powerful little creature in all of Equestria. This could get interesting."


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Opposition

A few months later the girls were called back. Celestia asked them if they would help her with planning the welcoming party for Moonbeam. They agreed and soon got to work on the preparations.

"No, a little more to the left...just a little more...Right There stop!" Pinkie yelled as Rainbow and Fluttershy secured the banner she made.

Twilight was running down a list of everything they needed. "Apple cider, Check. Apple fritters, Check. Plenty of cake, Check. Pinkie, no party cannon it might scare the baby."

Pinkie looked down at her party cannon as her ears drooped.

"Maybe you can use it when she gets older." Rarity said trying to cheer Pinkie up.

"OH, I can't wait. Maybe we can even blast her out of it." Pinkie said as she bounced back to work.

Fluttershy flew over to her bird chorus and had them go through some warm up exercises.

Rainbow started to get dressed in her wonder bolts attire, "Anypony seen my goggles?"

"Maybe you left them on a table somewhere, I suggest ya go and retrace your steps." Applejack said as she carried a barrel of apples on her back.

Rainbow frowned as she mentally took a trip, starting from the beginning of her day

Celestia came outside to the garden, "I would like to thank you girls for all your hard work with the party, it gave me the time I needed to raise the moon tonight since Luna is too exhausted to raise the moon herself."

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

"An alicorn foal tends to be a little over powered. Their magic and flying abilities tends to surpass that of a fully grown alicorn. It takes around two years for their power to settle and stabilize." Celestia stated.

Then Discord appeared in a flash, leaning against Celestia.

"Oh yes, and girls. I was wondering if you may give Discord a job." Celestia gave him a look, "I am sure he would be delighted to lend a helping hand. At least until Cheese Sandwich gets here."

Pinkie pie bounced up and down excitedly, "Cheese is coming and nopony told me!"

Twilight scratched her mane, "Opps I may have forgotten to mention it."

Pinkie jumped around happily, "I missed him so much and now he is coming yay!"

Discord looked a Celestia and whispered, "Tia, do I have too?"

Celestia gave him a look, "What did I tell you about calling me that...in public."

Discord chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I thought we agreed that we don't care what people think." Then he nipped her ear causing Celestia to gasp.

"Celestia you ok?" Twilight said looking at the two confused.

"I'm alright just realized that I have to go check on Luna. Be back in a moment." Then with that she flew off.

Discord smirked, "Nice save. Alright girls time to work." He said clapping his claws together.

Many glasses of chocolate milk later. "Did somepony call for a party pony!?" Cheese yelled as he strolled into the garden.

Pinkie pie was the first to greet him, "WE DID!" She jumped on him knocking him down to the ground and hugging him tightly.

Cheese laughed, "I'm guessing you missed me then?" Cheese asked.

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "Yea but, could you stay longer this time?"

Cheese nodded his head, "Of course anything for my favorite party pony."

The rest of the mane six walked up, Pinkie looked over to them all and said, "See I'm the favorite."

"Twilight, Love really is in bloom ain't it?" Applejack asked.

"Pinkie can I get up yet?" Cheese said as Pinkie Pie realized what position they were in. She got off blushing lightly as Cheese got to his feet.

"Ohhh yeah." Twilight replied to Applejack

[hr]

Later on that night all of Equestria was gathered in the garden, eating, drinking, dancing, and talking. Twilight was now absent because she had to meet with the other princess' about the presentation.

Rainbow was sipping on cider when Rarity walked up, "I hope Moonbeam likes this party we planned for her. Oh by the way, did you ever find your goggles?"

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, but I gave them to Pinkie and Cheese. We added in another part of our show."

Fluttershy walked up, "Rainbow are you performing before or after my chorus goes on?"

Rainbow scratched her head, "I think it is after."

Fluttershy smiled, "Oh good I didn't want the animals to be scared off by the sonic rainboom. Not saying the rainboom is bad or anything I just want to make sure I do my part."

"Hey you guys seen Twilight anywhere?" Spike asked as approached.

Rainbow shook her head, "No, I think she is still with the princesses."

The trumpets blew, everypony turned their attention to the balcony. Rainbow looked at Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike. "Gotta go guys, got to get into position," she said as she took off. Shining Armor came out giving Fluttershy a slight nod.

Fluttershy shook her head and begun to direct her birds. When they started singing the doors opened. Flash Sentry, and Shining Armor came out and stood on each side of the archway. Then Twilight came out first. Cadence came out next. Celestia followed behind and then last but not least Luna with the royal baby carriage.

"Ladies and Gentle colts, today we are all gathered here to welcome the 5th alicorn princess into this world." Twilight begun.

"She was born with the coat that matches her mothers, a mane of midnight black, and eyes that shine like stars." Cadence said.

"A natural born Alicorn, she contains within her more power than any pony could ever imagine." Celestia said.

"She will be raised in the ways of the night, and taught to take over all the responsibilities that come with it." Luna said.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, we present..."

There was flash of green light, and a horrifying cackle. "Princess Moonbeam...What a lovely name."

Luna recognized that voice. She huffed as she pushed the carriage closer to Flash sentry and Shining Armor.

"Oh what a lovely party, I am so upset that I didn't receive an invitation. I thought you guys may have lost mine." She said as she walked past all of the shocked ponies.

Two little flying minions on either side. Her horn all deformed, her blue sloppy mane riddled with holes at the end. Her hoofs clomping on the ground with holes riddling them too.

"What are you doing here?" Cadence asked staring Queen Chrysalis down.

"Oh I was just walking through the neighborhood when I hear of there being a new princess of the night. I heard she was just the bee's knees. Beautiful like her mother and powerful like her father."

Luna's eyes bulged, "You know?"

"Of course I do, but the question is dear Luna is, does he?"

Luna soon grew angry, "No one asked for your opinion. Wait, you didn't tell him did you?"

Queen Chrysalis smiled, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Celestia stepped forward, "I'm calling your bluff monster. Now Leave!" Twilight and Cadence both readied their magic.

Chrysalis put her hooves up in surrender, "Okay, Okay I can take a hint." She turned and started walking away. She stomped her hooves in front of a tree and a green portal opened.

Her minions entered first. She turned to look at Luna, "Oh and by the way Princess if I were you I would learn how to control that little filly's power. If she were to be...persuaded to use them in a particular way I doubt even your little "Elements of Harmony" would be able to stop her."

Luna snorted at Chrysalis, "Just thought I would give you a warning." Then with that she walked through the portal. Luna snorted one more time for good measure.

"OK Party Ponies now that the Pooper Pony is gone..." Pinkie started.

"Let's Party!" Cheese Sandwich yelled.

Pinkie looked to Vinyl. Vinyl nodded her head and flipped a record. She tossed it onto turntable and the music blasted.

Ponies started to recover from the shock and they started to dance and laugh. Twilight and Cadence looked to Celestia for permission and she shook her head yes. Twilight flew off to join her friends and Cadence lured Shining Armor to the dance floor.

Luna looked down at Moonbeam who was smiling up at her. She smiled back. "Mama?" She cooed happily. "Yes sweetheart. Mommy's here." She put her head closer to Moonbeam and Moonbeam reached over and hugged her muzzle. "I won't ever leave you."

Luna nuzzled into Moonbeam and when she went to lift her head she had a little foal attached to her. The Celestia laughed as Luna used her magic to pull Moonbeam off of her face. "Want to go meet the other ponies?"

Moonbeam clapped her hooves together and cooed happily. "Alright" Luna chuckled as she walked down the stairs with Moonbeam and gently set her down on the grass.

"Hello Princess Luna, Hello Princess Moonbeam." Everypony would say as they would pass by. Many would stop and aww at Moonbeam as the little foal crawled across the floor. Some would stop just to watch and see what she would do. But the little foal just kept trucking on.

Then she came to the Mane 6. Twilight smiled and bowed her head at the young princess. Moonbeam smiled and repeating the action that Twilight did, only to hit her face to the floor.

Luna gasped and jumped to help Moonbeam, but when the foal lifted her face she just giggled.

"What did I miss?" Discord said as he appeared on Celestia's back. Celestia was still on the balcony watching over the party. She looked over her shoulder and Discords lips met her own. At first she was bright red and shocked but then she returned it.

Discord smirked as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Celestia opened her eyes in shock and Discord chuckled as he battled her with her tongue. Celestia blushed and started to fight him back. She gently moaned into the kiss.

Discord broke the kiss for some air. Celestia was breathing like she had just ran a race.

"Was that so bad?" Discord asked. Celestia just shook her head, "Actually I enjoyed it." Then she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"So does this mean we can show our affection for one another without confining to the royal quarters?" Discord asked hopeful.

Celestia smiled and nodded her head. She returned her attention to the party. Discord was now next to her watching as well.

She smiled as she was Moonbeam riding on Apple Jack. Then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy showed her the basics of opening and closing her wings.

Luna had a wide smiled plastered on her face and even a little tear leaking from the corner of her eye.

"Chocolate for you thoughts my dear." Discord said as he stroked her mane.

Celestia closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling of his talon running through her mane. "Discord what would you think about..."

Discord stopped stroking her mane and gently grabbed her face and made her look at him, "Just ask me my queen."

Celestia sighed, "What would you think about...being parents."

There was a smile slowly growing on Discords face. "I'd thought you never ask."

Celestia smiled as she stole a kiss of her own. She shocked Discord but then he soon responded.

Twilight looked around. Cadence and Shining Armor were slow dancing. Rainbow Dash and Soarin were laughing together. Rainbow saw an open opportunity and she kissed Soarin on the cheek causing him to blush. Rainbow sported her own shade of red as well.

Pinkie and Cheese were playing leap frog. On the next leap Pinkie landed the wrong way and before she knew it her and Cheese tumbled until they landed. Cheese on top Pinkie on the bottom. Pinkie giggled as Cheese rubbed his nose against hers.

Fluttershy and Big Mac were nuzzling into one another. "I missed you Big Mac. Did you finish all of your work today?"

"Eeyup."

Fluttershy whispered something into his ear and he blushed. He shook his head yes and planted a kiss on Fluttershy's cheek.

It was Fluttershy's turn to blush. She flipped her mane to cover her face. Big Mac lowered his head to Fluttershy's level. He pushed her mane aside and gently touched his lips to her. This time Fluttershy's whole face was beet red. She responded and kissed him back.

Rarity and Fancypants were clinking their glasses together and laughing. Rarity shivered a little. Fancypants saw this and he took off of his jacket and put it on Rarity. Rarity blushed and Fancypants just smiled.

Twilight felt a presence behind her she turned around and saw Flash Sentry. He bowed, "Hello Princess Twilight. I was wondering if I may have the honor of this dance."

Twilight noticed that Vinyl had slowed everything down. Twilight smiled at Flash and said, "Yes."

She placed her hoof in his as he led her to the dance floor.

Celestia gave Rainbow the signal. Rainbow Dash nodded and called the Wonderbolts as they got into position. They soon took off and began their flight routine, causing everypony in the crowd to marvel during the performance, with Rainbow ending the show with a Sonic Rainboom.

As the Rainbow stretched across the sky, Princess Moonbeam cooed happily. Her horn begun to shine and then the stars danced across the sky and fireworks exploded from all directions.

[hr]

Chrysalis stood alone on top of a mountain, watching the night sky as she smiled wickedly. "That little filly is going to be the best thing that has ever happened to us."

The Changeling Queen chuckled. "I just can't wait till she gets older and her powers become more sporadic. Then we will see Luna's parenting at its finest."


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing the family

Luna yawned as she made her way to her room. She passed by Celestia, who had just woken up.

"Long night?" She asked. Luna nodded.

"Sleep well sister." Celestia said.

Luna nodded, yawning once again. She looked at Celestia and smiled as she walked away. As Luna walked by her elder sister, she noticed a little movement in her swollen belly.

She opened her double doors, shut all of her curtains and blinds, and gently laid down on her bed. She yawned one more time as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

There was the pitter patter of little hooves on the floor. Guards were knocked over, servants were pushed aside. There were sounds of complaining and shouting after the young filly responsible.

"Sorry." She said as she ran on.

Her short midnight black mane flowing behind her as she ran. Her transparent strip had little speckles of white on them. She began to flap her wings, but was only barely hovering above the ground.

After a few tries she was airborne. The servants and guards again were complaining. She was flying at top speeds until she came to a direct stop.

"What the..." Then she looked over her shoulder to see a paw and a talon holding her in place.

She looked between her legs, "Good morning uncle Discord." She said smiling.

"My dear Moonbeam you do realize that you are upside down right?"

Moonbeam looked up to realize the floor was there. "Oh well now I do." She giggled.

"Might I ask why you are causing such a ruckus so early in the morning MoMo?"

"I can't explain uncle but you need to let me go. This is a matter of life or...HAHAHA"

Discord was tickling Moonbeam on her hooves and poking around on her body as if he was pressing buttons. He even flipped her around a little bit. Moonbeam laughing all the while,

"How do you turn this thing off? There must be a switch or something."

"Uncle I'm...HAHA...not a...HAHA...Robot!" Moonbeam giggled.

Discord smiled and gently set the little filly on the floor. "So again, why were you in such a rush this morning?"

"Because of...HIM!" Moonbeam screamed turning and running.

There was more pitter pattering hooves. This time it was a little colt, he sported a white coat with brown patches along with yellow and red eyes. His mane was yellow, orange, and fiery red, he also had a little blue crooked horn sticking out from the top of his head, and two color wings, one white wing and one blue, along with a dragon's tail. His cutie mark resembled a whirling, chaotic-looking tornado. He smiled as he rapidly approached his target, snaggletooth showing.

"What in the...Whirlwind?" Discord said as the little colt ran through his legs.

"Sorry father, busy." He huffed as he sped up to catch Moonbeam who was already at the end of the hall.

Whirlwind focused all of his energy into his horn and soon he was right in front of Moonbeam.

"What...huh...HOW!?" She whined.

"I'm the best that is why." He chuckled as he hit Moonbeam.

"Your...IT!" Then with that he ran off.

Moonbeam dropped to the floor placing her face in her hoofs, "My perfect record...Ruined!" She whined.

She slowly lifted her head from her hooves, "It is soo ON!" She yelled as she opened her wings and focused all of her energy into her horn.

"Ok horn don't fail me now please." She was racing down the hall. She saw Whirlwind turn the corner.

"I got you now." She thought about where she wanted to be as her horn glowed a light blue. She closed her eyes and grunted as she pushed herself a little further.

"Come on...NOW!"

[hr]

Moonbeam opened her eyes and saw that she was in a familiar room. She heard soft snoring. She looked down and her pupils shrunk as she realized where she had teleported and who she was sitting on.

"Moonbeam is there a reason you are on my head?" Luna asked as she yawned waking up.

"Because...I was...umm...trying to see if I could find any constellations in your mane." Moonbeam said as she jumped down and smiled innocently at her mother.

Luna yawned again as she opened her eyes to look at her young filly, "What's today?"

Moonbeam looked around, "Saturday."

Luna sat up a little, "So let me guess...Running around the castle."

Moonbeam nodded.

"Playing tag with Whirlwind."

Another nod.

"He tagged you because he used the teleportation spell that both I and your aunt has forbidden both of you from doing."

Moonbeam lowered her head and her ears drooped as she nodded again. She knew what was coming.

"Instead of listening to both your auntie and I, you still decided to try and use your teleportation spell. Knowing firsthand how dangerous it is and how much trouble it caused us last week." Moonbeam looked at her mom and nodded.

Luna sighed, "Moonbeam how many times do we have to tell you not to use your magic unless it serves purpose."

Moonbeam hopped onto the bed, "But mother it did serve a purpose. Whirlwind ruined my undefeated tagging record. I WAS that fastest tagger in all of Equestria and he beat me. It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"He is better at using his magic, he never gets scolded like ever, he's taller, and he has his cutie mark. To top it all off, I'm older." Moonbeam complained.

Luna reached over and patted the young filly. "Trust me sweetheart, I know how it feels to be out-shined and..."

"But that was different you're the younger one. I'm older I thought I would be showing him the ropes, not the other way around."

Luna pulled Moonbeam close and nuzzled into the young filly. "My little baby girl. You are very special and very powerful. You have to stop focusing on what you don't have and be thankful for what you do."

Moonbeam looked at Luna. "Tell me, what are some things that you do have?"

Moonbeam scratched her mane, "I have a mother."

Luna nodded her head.

"A loving family and an awesome cousin. A whole world to explore and wings and a horn that will help me do that." Moonbeam cheered as she opened her wings and stood proudly.

Luna's face turned to pain as she looked at her daughter, "You look just like him." She whispered to herself.

"Huh? What mommy?" Moonbeam asked looked confused.

"Nothing young one, why don't you run along and go play with your cousin." Luna said as she yawned and slowly started to close her eyes.

Moonbeam looked at her mom, then at the door, then back to her mom.

She slowly crept over and laid herself down next to her mom. She nuzzled her mom's wing. Luna opened an eye and smiled as she opened her wing and pulled the young filly closer. Moonbeam yawned as she cuddled into her mother using her wing as a blanket. Luna moved her head closer to her daughters and sighed as they both drifted off to sleep.

[hr]

Whirlwind was running around confused, "Hey Moonbeam where are you. You better not be hiding to scare me again!" He yelled. Whirlwind was looking around and he bumped into a wall, or what he thought was a wall.

"Oww...hey...Mom!" He yelled as jumped onto her back.

Celestia grunted, "Be careful Whirlwind, you don't want to hurt your little sister..."

"Or Brother" Discord said as he intervened, appearing next to Celestia.

Whirlwind hopped off of Celestia's back and jumped onto Discord's. "Hey have either of you seen Moonbeam?"

Celestia smiled, "She's asleep with Luna."

Whirlwind frowned, "Why? Is she mad that I beat her in tag?" He asked.

Discord shook his head, "No that isn't it my son. Remember MoMo is the princess of the night. Luna does plan on taking her out and showing her how to live up to that title."

Whirlwind looked down, "Oh...does that mean I won't see her in the day anymore?"

"No you will. It's just that she's getting older now and Luna is going to start giving her responsibilities." Celestia said as she started walking. Discord followed behind with Whirlwind on his back.

"When will I get responsibilities mom?" Whirlwind asked as he wrapped his arms around Discords neck.

"Soon, but for right now I need you to continue your studies. If I am not mistaken it's your fathers turn today." Celestia said as she smiled at Discord.

"What do you say son, a little harmless chaos?" Discord said turned his head a little to see Whirlwind.

"Yeah let's do it pops." Then with that he jumped off of his father's back and ran down the hall. "I will be waiting in the garden." He yelled over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

Discord turned to Celestia, "We make a good family don't we?"

Celestia shook her head as she moved closer to Discord. "About what we talked about do you think he will ever be ready?"

"I know that you have your fears my darling, but I believe one day he will be."

"What if he doesn't like it?" Celestia sighed as she looked down at the ground.

Discord got to her level and gently grabbed her chin. He made her look at him. "If he is anything like his mother he will do fine."

Celestia smiled. Discord went in for the kiss and she returned it. Once he broke the kiss and leaned down to her belly

"Hello there my little one, do me a favor and don't give your mother such a hard time okay. If she isn't happy, then nopony is." He said

Celestia laughed as Discord stood back up, "Okay time to go and teach my son how to control his inner chaos."

Discord turned and was about to snap his finger when Celestia spoke up, "Oh and Discord..."

He turned, "Hmm?"

"No Chocolate milk. I would like him to go to bed at a reasonable time tonight."

Discord chuckled, "Was that my fault last time?"

Celestia made a face, "Yes it was."

Discord chuckled, "I thought he had found your cake stash." Then with that he snapped his finger and disappeared.

Celestia smiled as she shook her head, "He always gets the last word."

[hr]

There was a gentle knock on the door. Luna poked her head up, wiping her eyes with her hooves. "Come in."

"How could you not tell me she was my child?!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Luna's eyes grew wide, "Who told you...was it Chrysalis? St...stay away...I'm warning you." Darkness begun to fill the room and soon Luna felt like she was choking. She heard Moonbeam scream.

"No you can't take her!"


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Gang

Luna woke up to Moonbeam shaking her. "Mom are you ok?" Luna sat up and looked around the room as she pulled Moonbeam into a tight hug.

"Mom I can't breath..." Moon gasped as Luna released her from her grip.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I just had a terrible nightmare.." Luna sighed as she turned her attention to Moonbeam as a thought crossed her mind,

"You didn't see my dream did you?" Luna asked.

Moonbeam shook her head, "You haven't taught me how to do enter dreams yet."

"Oh good." Luna sighed in relief.

Luna looked to her window and saw the sun setting. Changing the subject she looked over at Moonbeam, who was looking at her worried.

"Want to help me make the night?" Luna asked.

Moonbeam gasped, "Can I really mom?"

Luna nodded, "I will let you make the stars"

Moonbeam bounced around her mother in joy.

Luna chuckled but then she stopped and looked at the window with one eyebrow raised. "That's weird we didn't have a thunderstorm scheduled for tonight."

She walked to the window and looked outside. Moonbeam was soon by her side being nosy.

Luna chuckled when she saw Discord chasing Whirlwind around. Whirlwind would spin himself into a little tornado and would spin across the whole yard.

"Mom clouds aren't supposed to be pink are they?" Moonbeam asked.

Discord rarely ever used his magic. Whenever he did he made sure the kids weren't around. "No it's not sweetheart."

Luna opened the window and shouted. "Ohhhh Discord I'm telling Tia!"

Discord had a hold of Whirlwinds back hoofs and was being dragged across the garden. "You better not Lulu or I will..."

"I'm sending my daughter to tell right now!" Luna looked down at Moonbeam. "Momo Go wake up your auntie Tia. Tell her that your uncle needs help."

Moonbeam saluted her mother and ran off.

"Discord you are so going to get it. Did you give him chocolate milk!?" Luna yelled over the sound of the thunder.

"No I gave him...AHHH...Strawberry!" Discord said as he lost control of Whirlwind and face planted into a tree.

[hr]

Moonbeam ran into the room. She jumped onto the bed. "Auntie Tia, Auntie Tia!" She yelled as Celestia's eyes started to flutter open.

"What is it Momo?" Celestia as she yawned and sat up looking at Moonbeam a little annoyed.

"Whirlwind is out of control. Uncle Dizzy can't stop him. He needs your help?" Moonbeam said as she hopped off of the bed.

Celestia sighed as she slid off of the bed. "Did he give him chocolate milk?"

Moonbeam shrugged her shoulders.

Celestia sighed again, "Ok Moonbeam lets go." Celestia walked out of the room and Moonbeam followed.

[hr]

Whirlwind was flying in circles. He was starting to make a cotton candynado. Moonbeam walked outside with Celestia following. "Oh my Equestria." Moonbeam said.

Discord was standing in one spot watching covered in cotton candy. "DISCORD!" Celestia yelled as she walked up to him and stomped on his tail. "What did you give our son!"

Discord howled in pain as he looked at Celestia, "Strawberry Milk." He whined.

Celestia gave him a look of pure anger. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. The candynado was getting bigger.

"Did you try grabbing him!?" Celestia yelled as the thunder and lightning crackled.

Discord shook his head. Celestia rubbed her head. "I have an idea!"

Celestia motioned for Moonbeam to step forward. Moonbeam walked up and stood next to Celestia.

"I need you to challenge Whirlwind to a could be anything, a game of tag or a race!" Celestia yelled.

Discord and Moonbeam shared a look of confusion. "Why me auntie Tia?" She asked.

"Because you know how competitive your cousin can be. I think the running or flying might wear him out." Celestia said hopeful as she looked up at her son.

Moonbeam got closer to the Candynado and yelled "I'm faster than Whirlwind! I'm faster than Whirlwind!"

The Candynado came to a complete halt. Whirlwind flew down to Moonbeam's level and yelled, "No you aren't why just today I broke your perfect tag record."

Moonbeam pouted as she didn't want to be reminded of that. "Oh yeah how about a little friendly competition. This one is for all of the marbles." Moonbeam said.

Luna joined Celestia and Discord. "Your daughter is a good actress." Discord whispered.

"Ok where to?" Whirlwind asked.

Moonbeam pondered for a moment then it came to her and she said, "To Saddle Arabia and back. First one here will be deemed fastest in Canterlot." She got into position her wings open.

Whirlwind landed right next to her, "Deal."

Discord snapped his fingers and appeared in front of them. He had a green flag in his hand, blonde ponytails and a tube shirt and shorts. "Ready...Set...Go!"

Moonbeam stayed in place as Whirlwind flew off. Moonbeam walked back and joined Celestia. Luna patter her daughter on the head.

Celestia counted down. "3...2...1."

Sure enough there was a cloud carrying a sleeping Whirlwind approaching the garden. The cloud was being pushed by two royal guards.

"Thank you Momo." Celestia said as she used her magic to pull the cloud in. The guards nodded as they flew off. Moonbeam smiled and shook her head as Discord collected the passed out foal.

Celestia then turned her attention to Discord, "As for you mister...wait till we get to the room."

Discord growled at Luna as Celestia walked away. "Thanks Lulu."

Luna grinned, "Anytime." Luna high hoofed her daughter.

"Now that that's over. How about we start making the night?" Luna said as she pulled Moonbeam in for a hug.

Moonbeam nodded, "I'm ready, I know I can do this mom."

Luna smiled, "You remember what I taught you right?"

Moonbeam nodded her head.

"Okay you can do the stars here and the ones over ponyville. Do you remember the locations of the constellations?" Luna asked.

Moonbeam didn't look very confident as she scratched her mane, "Umm...sure"

Luna frowned. Moonbeam smiled innocently.

"Okay, but remember once you are done with the stars you are to come straight back." Luna said stomping her hoof into the ground to really send the message home. Moonbeam nodded her head.

Luna nuzzled into Moonbeams face. "Be careful please. The night maybe beautiful, but creatures still lurk."

Luna opened her wings and took off.

Moonbeam smiled, her eyes shining. "Mom is starting to let me do more now. Does she trust me? WHAHOO! I won't let her down."

Moonbeam opened her wings and took off. Her horn glowed light blue as she started to shoot blasts at the night sky. Each blast would freeze once it hit the sky and turn into a star.

Moonbeam sighed and rubbed the sweat forming on her forehead. She looked at the sky frowning, "It's missing something...Oh yeah."

She pointed her horn to the stars and soon lit each of them up. She grunted as she closed her eyes, the stars slowly began to twinkle.

Moonbeam floated back to the ground. "That was hard. Now I have to do the ones over Ponyville."

She opened her wings and took off. She hummed a little tune as she flew. She looked down and saw a little black creature with blue wings and eyes. She decided to ignore it and continued on her way.

She soon saw Twilight's castle appearing over the horizon. "Mom wouldn't mind if I paid auntie Twilight a quick visit."

Moonbeam flew closer, she realized that there was one window with a light on. The window was open and there were giggling and laughing coming out of it. Moonbeam got closer and sat on the branch closest to it.

"He's not going to make it." One pony said, it sounded like a filly.

"He is too you just watch him, Blitzen can do anything." That one sounded like a colt.

Moonbeam heard a sound a jet engine and before she knew it her whole world went black.

[hr]

"Is she dead?"

"She ain't moving."

"Jeez Blitzen Bolt why did you have to go an kill her?"

"I didn't she was in the way of my landing."

Moonbeam stirred and every pony in the room gasped. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "What's going on?"

She sat up and rubbed her head. She realized she was completely surrounded by other ponies, all around her age.

"Our friend here Blitzen Bolt kind of knocked you out." A filly said. She had a blue coat with a dark blue mane with streaks of blonde running through it and a dragons tail with a flaming blue tip, bright blue eyes, a blue flame cutie mark and instead of hooves she had claws and dragon wings.

"No offense but you kind of threw off my entrance. Who are you anyway?" asked a young pegasus colt. He sported a dark blue coat a white and yellow mane and tail. The yellow in his name resembled a lightning bolt. He had magenta eyes and a two lightning bolts connected at the top corner as his cutie mark.

"Well I...umm...I...Is Super Nova here?" Moonbeam asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Cousin?" A little alicorn asked as he walked forward. The other ponies stepped aside so he could enter the circle. He had a light gray coat, a dark purple mane with an even darker blue strip running through it and a matching tail, blue eyes and a blank flank.

"Hey cousin. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come say hi...but I see you have company." Moonbeam said looking around at all of the other ponies.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners. Moonbeam these are my friends. This colt here is Little Macintosh, and those are his identical twin Pegasisters, Firefly and Butterfly."

The colt was an earth pony. He had and orange coat and red mane and tail, blue eyes, and he had an apple slice as his cutie mark. Firefly had a yellow coat with a red mane and tail, green eyes, and a blank flank. Butterfly had a pastel pink coat with a pastel yellow mane and tail, green eyes and a blank flank.

"These guys over here are triplets. Meet CheeseCake, Cupcake, and GrilledCheese."

They were all earth ponies, they all had the same curly mane. GrilledCheese was the only boy, the other two were girls.

CheeseCake had a light brown coat with a bright yellow mane and tail, yellow eyes and a pile of rock candy as her cutie mark. Cupcake had a soft pink coat with a brown mane and tail. She had little flicks of pink in her mane that looked like sprinkles. She had blue eyes and a cupcake as her cutie mark. GrilledCheese had a yellow coat with a light brown mane and tail, green eyes and a rubber chicken as his cutie mark.

"Here of course we Blitzen Bolt who you have kind of already met. Then there is his little sister Rainboom."

Rainboom had a pure white coat with a rainbow colored mane and tail, red eyes and a blank flank.

"That over there is Sappireflame, and her little brother Redhot."

Super Nova pointed to the blue dragon/pony Moonbeam had met before. Redhot was different. He had a orange coat with a green mane and dragons tail with a flaming red tip, red eyes and a red and orange flame cutie mark, with dragon claws and wings.

"Then over here we have Emerald and Ruby."

They were both unicorns. Emerald had a light green coat with a light purple mane and tail, blue eyes and a jewelry box cutie mark. Ruby had a light red coat with a light blue mane and tail, blue eyes and a blank flank.

"Oh have you met my baby sister yet?"

Moonbeam shook her head.

"Hang on a sec." SuperNova said as he ran out of the room.

Moonbeam was left alone with the new ponies. "Well now that we have been introduced what is your name?" Emerald asked.

"I'm Moonbeam."

"WAIT A MINUTE! Moonbeam like THE MOONBEAM!?" CupCake yelled as she ran up to the princess their faces so close.

"Yes."

"Hmmpf No wonder you ruined my landing. You are a primpy Princess." Blitzen Bolt scoffed.

Moonbeam shot him a look, she got up and stomped over to him. "Now look here mister..." She started poking him in the chest with every word. She was backing him to a wall.

"What ever you heard about princesses it isn't true. We are not Primpy know it alls. We do what is we have to to protect and provide for our subjects. Got That!"

Blitzen's ears were flopped over as her pouted, "Fine. Just get away from me."

Moonbeam walked away and Blitzen breathed under his breath, "Fillies."

SuperNova returned with a yawning Twilight Sparkle and a little foal wrapped in a blanket. Moonbeam squealed as she ran up to Twilight. "Hello auntie Twilight. I didn't know you had a new foal."

"Momo this is my little sister. ShootingStar"

The little alicorn opened her bright purple eyes. She had an orange coat with a blue mane that had one single pink stripe running through it and a tail to match. She cooed happily as she looked up at Moonbeam.

"Moonbeam what are you doing here. It's late." Twilight asked as she yawned again.

"Well I thought I would pay you a visit. I know mom said to go back home after I raise the..." Moonbeam froze and her ears flopped down as her eyes widened in terror. "Oh no The Stars!" She yelled as she ran to the window.

"No wonder the sky looked a little blank." Red Hot said.

"Gotta go...it was great meeting everyone. Oh, auntie Twilight?" Moonbeam yelled as she continued running. When she got to the window sill she looked back at Twilight.

"Yes Momo" Twilight said. "What constellation goes over Ponyvillie again?"

"Didn't you read that book I sent you?" Twilight asked giving Moonbeam a disapproving look.

Moonbeam scratched her mane. "Well, define read."

Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes, "The Ursa Minor"

Moonbeam smiled as she flew out of the window, "Thank you auntie Twilight."

Moonbeam flew high into the sky. She pointed to the sky and shot many stars into the sky. Once she finished she was breathing like she ran a mile. "Finally done. How does mommy do this every night?"

[hr]

Moonbeam landed in the garden. She sighed thinking she was safe until she looked up and saw her mother's disapproving face.

Moonbeams ears flopped over, "He...Hello"

"Where were you?" Luna asked looking down at her daughter.

"I was making stars...hehe." Moonbeam said laughing innocently.

"Oh ok so you were making stars in Twilight's castle?" Luna asked seeing right through her Moon's lie.

Moonbeam looked down, "No I just wanted to visit them."

Luna walked up to the young filly. She leaned down and nuzzled into her mane. "Momo, I don't mind that you went and visited your cousin..."

"Cousins. Auntie Twilight has another foal. Her name is ShootingStar." Moonbeam said smiling.

Luna smiled, "Oh so you've met her have you?"

"Yup and she smiled at me. Mom I want a little sister of brother." Moon asked as she smiled hopefully.

Luna petted Moonbeam on her head, "Maybe one day my little filly."

Moonbeam cheered and ran around. Her horn shined and soon the stars were dancing across the sky again.

Luna laughed, "Ok Moonbeam please settle down."

Moonbeam calmed down but her horn was still glowing and the stars were still dancing.

"Moonbeam, please calm yourself." Luna ordered looking worried at her daughter.

"I'm not doing it mommy." Moonbeam replied in a frightened tone.

Before she knew it Moonbeams horn was lifting her off of the ground and the stars started to explode one by one.

"Moonbeam!" Luna yelled.

"Mommy Help!" Moonbeam screamed.

The moon soon begun to quiver and shake. Luna jumped up and touched her horn to Moonbeams.

Moonbeam was now in tears as Luna used her magic to tone down Moonbeams. Finally the glow around her horn started to fade.

Luna landed, Moonbeam was on her back passed out. Luna's breathing was heavy.

"Sister what is going on?" Celestia yawned as she came out to the garden.

"I...I...don't know. Her...powers...horn. Tia she almost made the moon explode."

Celestia sighed, "Well you have to talk to him. He can help her control her powers. Remember she is a product of both you and him."

Luna sighed, "I don't know Tia."

"You aren't doing it for you, you're doing it for her. Besides every filly needs a father." Celestia looked at Moonbeam. Luna looked back at her little passed out filly.

"Fine I will go talk to him. Will you come with me?" Luna asked looking up at Celestia. Celestia smiled. When Luna looked at her like that it reminded her of when they were younger.

"Of course I will come." Celestia said as she placed a reassuring hoof on Luna's shoulder.

Luna looked at Moonbeam, "For now I'm going to have to forbid her from using her magic."

"Well for now sister get some sleep. We will leave in the morning." Celestia said.

Luna nodded her head as she carried Moonbeam into the castle.

Celestia looked at the sky and used her magic to fix the night. She looked at the moon and realized that it had a crack in it. She repaired the moon as well.

Celestia looked up at Luna's room, "Sister, what have you two created?"


	5. Chapter 5: Good-bye Mommy Luna

Moonbeam was sitting on her bed. She stared at her saddlebag as her mother's words echoed in her head.

[hr]

"You auntie and I are going to be going on a little trip." Luna said.

"Can I come mom?" Moonbeam asked as her face lit up from excitement.

Luna cleared her throat as she looked away from Moonbeam, "No, you can't come."

Moonbeam's face fell, "Oh...Why not?"

Luna looked at Moonbeam, she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out. "This is something your auntie and I have to do alone." She said.

"Wouldn't it be better if I was there with you mom?" Moonbeam asked.

Luna shook her head, "No, I need you to stay with auntie Twilight until I get back okay?"

Moonbeam started to tear up as she looked away from her mother. She sniffled, "Fine." Then she ran off to her room and slammed the door.

[hr]

There was a soft knock at the door. Moon wiped the tears she absently mindedly was crying.

"Come in." She said her voice betraying her as she strained to speak without crying.

Luna poked her head in, "Hello sweetheart, I just came in to check on you."

Moonbeam wiped her eyes then she turned to look at her mother, "I am okay mother."

Luna opened the door a little more as she entered her room. "Are you ok with this?"

Moonbeam turned back and stared at her saddle bag. She took a deep breath as she forced herself to smile, turn around and look at her mother. "Of course mom, Everything is fine."

Luna walked up to Moonbeam. She looked into the filly's eyes, "You are lying."

Moonbeam sighed, "It's just...I don't understand why I can't go."

Luna sighed, "Because this is not a trip for a young filly."

Moonbeam pouted, "You let you help you make the night. I thought that would mean that you would start treating me like an older pony mom."

Luna moved Moonbeam's saddle bag and sat next to her on the bed. "Yes, you did help me and I am very proud of you for last night but you are still young and this is a job for mares."

Moonbeam sighed, "Fine mom, I understand."

Luna cleared her throat, "Also, for the time being I am going to have to forbid you from using your magic."

Moonbeam gasped, "Why!"

Luna sighed, "Because last night you almost blew up the moon, every star exploded and your auntie had to repair the night."

Moonbeam looked at her mother confused, "Why didn't you repair the night?"

"Because after I neutralized your magic I was exhausted." Luna said trying not to spill the whole story.

Moonbeam looked down to the ground. "Why is auntie Tia going? She is with her foal what if she gives birth while you guys are out on your trip."

Luna shook her head. "That isn't going to happen."

Moonbeam sniffled as she started to tear up again, "I just don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone you have Whirlwind to play with and the other little fillies and colts in Ponyville. Besides you have to be there for Whirlwind, remember you are his older cousin." Luna said fighting back her own tears.

"Yeah,but what if you get hurt mom? What if you don't come back home? What will I have then?" Moonbeam said as a million thoughts crossed her mind. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she started crying.

Luna's eyes widened as she looked down at the now crying filly. She grabbed Moonbeam and pulled her into her embrace. Moonbeam hugged her mother back as Luna's wings surrounded her into a safe little cocoon.

"I understand your fears. I promise you that they will not come true. Whatever happens I will always be here for you." Luna sniffed as tears started to fall from her eyes.

She squeezed Moonbeam a little tighter. "The reason for this trip is to find a certain pony who can help you control your powers. Once we find him we will bring him back here and he will teach you how to use your magic."

Moonbeam nodded to show that she understood.

Luna let Moonbeam go. Moonbeam looked up at her. "Tell you what, when I get back we can spend the whole night together doing whatever it is you want to do." Luna said in an attempt to cheer her daughter up.

This time Moonbeam's smiled was sincere. "Yes please."

Luna smiled back as she handed Moonbeam her saddle bag. "Now finish packing so we can deliver you and your cousin to Twilight."

Moonbeam nodded as she dragged her saddlebag over to her closet and started to pack it with a few thing she thought she would need.

Luna left the room, closing the door behind her. She sighed as she leaned against Moonbeams door.

Celestia was walking down the hallway. Whirlwind was holding onto Celestia's tail as she dragged him along in his little wagon.

"Ready for this sister?" Celestia asked.

Luna sighed as she smiled at the playful Draqpony, "As I will ever be."

[hr]

Moonbeam and Whirlwind cheered and waved their hooves in the air as the carriage flew.

"So what was it like meeting all of SuperNova's friends?" Whirlwind asked.

Moonbeam nodded her head. "They're all cool...except for BlitzenBolt. He's kind of a jerk."

"Dude I bet SuperNova is so excited. I haven't seen him since our cousin Princess Mi Belle Marie was born." Whirlwind smiled so excited to hang with his male cousin.

"Oh that reminds me, auntie Twilight has a foal." Moonbeam squealed.

"Oh My Equestria, there is another?" Whirlwind asked.

"The Fun Has Been Doubled!" Moonbeam cheered.

Luna and Celestia both smiled as the young filly and colt cheered and chatted.

"What if he doesn't agree to the conditions we have set?" Luna asked.

"Then we will have to compromise, for Moonbeam's sake." Celestia said.

Luna looked back at Moonbeam who was arguing with Whirlwind on who gets to hold ShootingStar first.

[hr]

The carriage landed with a soft thump in front of Twilight's castle. Whirlwind and Moonbeam jumped off before it came to a complete stop.

"Children slow down." Celestia said.

Whirlwind froze and Moonbeam crashed into him. Celestia and Luna caught up with the eager little ones.

"Are we going to behave this week?" Celestia asked Whirlwind.

Whirlwind looked up and gave her the biggest smile he could muster. "Wind, no chaos magic. If I hear that you misbehaved you will be grounded."

Whirlwind frowned, "But mom..."

"No buts. The guards are still picking cotton candy off of the bushes in the garden." Celestia said.

Whirlwind looked a little embarrassed as he scratched his mane, "Did I do that?"

Celestia walked up to Whirlwind and started tickling him. "Yes. You. Did."

Whirlwind laughed as he flopped onto his back, "Mom stop it, I give I give. No chaos magic. NO CHAOS MAGIC!"

Celestia stopped tickling him leaning down and nuzzled into him. "Behave my little chaos maker."

Whirlwind reached up and hugged her muzzle, "I will mom."

Luna picked Moonbeam up, "That means you too missy. Remember what we talked about back home."

Moonbeam nodded as she smiled at her mother. Luna hugged Moonbeam close and touched horns.

Moonbeam felt a sting, "Ow. What was that mom?"

"A protection spell, just in case your magic goes haywire." Luna said.

Moonbeam rubbed her horn trying to nub the pain, "I thought unicorns and alicorns magic was supposed to protect, them not harm them."

"This is true but there are some ways that your magic can still harm you. I just want to make sure you are protected from it if it does happen. Remember my little Moonbeam you are very powerful." Luna said as she nuzzled into Moonbeam.

"Ok mom." Moonbeam said as she hugged her mom tight.

Twilight opened the castle doors and SuperNova ran out. ShootingStar was crawling after him, "Big broder." She cooed.

Whirlwind smiled big as he saw SuperNova. He took his position. His wings open, head down, tail up. SuperNova did the same.

Twilight rolled her eyes as she grabbed ShootingStar and pulled her out of the way.

"3...2...1"

At one the boys were off, high in the sky they flew. They flew away from each other and then flew back at full speed. They each had a hoof out and when they met they bro hoofed and yelled, "EPIC BRO HOOF!"

They both landed and laughed as they bro hoofed again.

"Man I missed you, heard you redecorated the garden." Nova laughed.

Whirlwind scratched his mane, "I thought it would be cool just to make my life in Canterlot a little...sweeter."

The boys laughed as Moonbeam made her way to Twilight.

"Hi auntie Twi. Hey Star." Moonbeam said.

Twilight let the little filly down and she crawled to Moonbeam.

"Hi hi." She said.

"She's started to teeth so watch out. She might alsol be kind of cranky. Can you watch her while I go talk to your mom?" Moonbeam nodded her head as Twilight walked over to the princesses.

"Hello Luna. Hello Celestia." She greeted as she gave them a little informal bow.

"Hello Twilight, remember Whirlwind cannot have chocolate or strawberry milk before bed. He needs to drink warm regular milk. He has been told that he isn't allowed to use his chaos magic, so you shouldn't have any problems with him. If he does begin to act up do not hesitate to call Discord. He will be staying in Canterlot in my place until I return."

"Ok and Moonbeam..." Twilight asked looking over to Luna

"Moonbeam has also been told not to use her magic. Her magic is way too powerful for her to control, she almost blew up the moon last night. I also put a protection spell on her so that if she does lose control of her magic her horn will...well I don't want to talk about it." Luna said looking down.

"Did you tell them that they are going to be going to school for a little while?"

Celestia and Luna looked at one another with wide eyes, "We totally forgot. Sorry Twilight, here use this to get them what they need." Celestia tossed a bag of bits Twilight's way. She caught it.

"It's ok, school doesn't start till tomorrow,I can go shopping today."

Both princesses nodded. "Twilight again we can't thank you enough." Luna said.

Twilight put a hoof up, "It is one of the royal duties that all royalty look out for one another."

Both princesses climbed into the carriage. Celestia gave the word and they took off. Luna looked down and saw Moonbeam looking up at her as she waved her hoof. Luna's horn glowed.

Moonbeam felt a weight on her neck. It was a thin silver necklace with a crescent moon charm hanging off of it. Moonbeam held the charm and flipped it over. It read "I am always with you." Moonbeam smiled and looked up as the carriage disappeared.

Moonbeam turned and saw Flash Sentry handing Twilight a foal carrier and a bag. "Ok little ponies I'm going to go shopping for a few hours. Nova why don't you help them get settled in, and try not to bug your father. He just got home and a grown Stallion needs his rest."

SuperNova nodded as he led Whirlwind and Moonbeam inside.

ShootingStar started to follow but Twilight picked her up with her magic and placed her gently placed her into the carrier. "Not you Star, you are coming with mommy. We are going shopping."

"Sopping Sopping!" ShootingStar cooed as she clapped her hooves together.

Flash Sentry gently kissed Twilight and then kissed ShootingStar on the cheek. "Behave for your mother."

ShootingStar smiled, "Ok Dada." Then with that Twilight was off.

[hr]

SuperNova was going through Whirlwind's bag. "Whoa you brought the new Gem Quest board game. I can't wait to play it."

Whirlwind shook his head, "Yeah I asked my parents for it last Hearth's Warming eve. It also has the new rare Clear Crystal that is worth 100,000 bits and you have to own both quarries and the mine shaft before you can find it."

SuperNova lifted a brow, "So are you ready to lose again."

Whirlwind frowned, "That was a lucky win and you know it!"

Moonbeam finished unpacking her bag and climbed onto the bed she was going to be sleeping in. She sighed and laid her head down, her ears flopped over.

SuperNova looked at Moonbeam, "You wanna play Momo?"

Moonbeam shook her head, "No thanks I just...I just want to relax. It has been a long day."

SuperNova looked at her with pity as he sensed her emotions, "She will be back."

Moonbeam nodded and looked away. SuperNova frowned and Whirlwind patted SuperNova on the shoulder, "Let's play the game in the kitchen."

Whirlwind grabbed the gameboard and left the room with SuperNova following him out.

Moonbeam looked out of the window and sighed as the sun started to set. She stood and watched as the moon rise. She smiled when she saw the stars start to appear. Once they started to twinkle some of them begun to move.

"Making a constellation mom?" Moonbeam asked.

The stars danced and made a big pony and a little pony. The big one looked like Luna, and the little one like Moonbeam. Moonbeam laughed as the two danced around with one another and finally came in for a big hug. Then Moonbeam heard Luna's voice, "I will be back my little child of the night."

Moonbeam smiled as she held the charm from her necklace in her hoof and slowly she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter6:First day of School & Detention

Twilight yawned as she entered the kids room. ShootingStar was asleep in her crib sucking on her hoof. Whirlwind and SuperNova were asleep on the floor with a game board between them both, and Moonbeam was curled up on the bed her mane a mess, and still holding her charm in her hoof.

Twilight walked over to the window and moved the curtains to let light into the room, everypony cringed.

"Noo...Too...Early!" Whirlwind complained as he took the game board and covered his head.

SuperNova whined as he rolled over and planted his face into the ground.

ShootingStar opened her eyes and cooed happily, "Mommy we go bye bye."

Moonbeam yawned as she opened one eye.

"Wake up kids time for school."Twilight said as she walked over to the crib and picked up Star.

Whirlwind's head shot up knocking the game board over. "Wait, school like with other ponies that aren't related to us?" Twilight nodded as she set Star down on the floor.

ShootingStar crawled over to her brother and tapped him on his head, "Broder go bye bye."

SuperNova raise his head, "Brother doesn't want to go bye bye."

Twilight frowned and her horn glowed as she grabbed SuperNova by his tail and hung him in the air upside-down.

"Well that's ashamed to hear because your father and I worked very hard to convince the school to let you go back considering what happened last year..." Twilight said.

Whirlwinds yawned, "Dude what is she…" The realization hit and his eyes widened, "No way! Dude you unleashed the SuperNova?!"

SuperNova looked embarrassed, "I didn't try to, I had no control. The last thing I remember was that colt talking bad about my mother and that was when I blacked out."

Whirlwind stood up and stretched, "Oh man I wish I could have seen it. Moonbeam you remember the SuperNova right?" He said turning his attention to Moonbeam.

Moonbeam lifted her head, "Yeah, I remember. We were all in the royal daycare when that one older pony took his favorite pacifier out of his mouth. Then the daycare exploded."

"Well imagine that but ten times stronger." Twilight said still holding Nova in the air.

Moonbeam and Whirlwind looked at each other, amazed and slightly frightened.

"Whoa, I bet that did some damage." Whirlwind said.

"Yeah probably worse than your cotton candy tornado." Moonbeam laughed.

"Oh you are one to talk, didn't you almost blow up the moon." Whirlwind whipped back.

Moonbeam gasped, "How did you know about that?"

"I am one nosy little draqpony." Whirlwind laughed.

Moonbeam frowned and stuck her tongue out.

"Whirlwind 1, Moonbeam 0." SuperNova said pointing to the two while still hanging upside-down in mid-air

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot about you there." Twilight apologized as she let him down.

Twilight turned her attention to all three of the children. "Now I want teeth, coats and manes brushed, faces washed, and saddlebags packed and all of you by the door by the time I have ShootingStar ready." Twilight said as she lifted Star.

Star cooed happily as Twilight carried her out of the room.

"This is going to be a long week." Moonbeam sighed.

[hr]

Once the kids were all ready they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Flash Sentry was sitting at the table, eating a cupcake and reading the paper.

"Bye Dad." Nova yelled.

"Bye Uncle." Whirlwind yelled.

"Bye Uncle." Moonbeam yelled.

"Have a good day kids." Flash said not one looking up from his newspaper.

Twilight was right behind them. She was carrying ShootingStar on her back. "Bye honey have a good day at work."

"Wait a minute, don't I get a goodbye kiss from my two favorite girls?" Flash Sentry asked as he set the paper down.

He kissed ShootingStar on the cheek. She reached out and hugged his muzzle, "Bye bye daddy."

Then he gave Twilight a gentle peck on the lips. Twilight smiled, "You taste like frosting. I thought I told you to try and eat healthier so that you will have more energy to make it through the workday."

Flash chuckled, "Starting tomorrow I promise."

Twilight frowned. "I promise." He said as he kissed her again.

He looked over at ShootingStar who was sucking on her hoof. "You behave today missy, no more biting other pony's hooves."

ShootingStar cooed, "K K daddy."

Twilight opened the door and was greeted by three impatient children.

"Mom we are going to be late." SuperNova whined.

"Okay, Okay lets hoof it." She said as she closed the door behind her.

The kids were ahead of Twilight and Star. Moonbeam and Whirlwind watched as some fillies and colts walked with their own parents. Occasionally they would team up with friends and excitedly discuss their summer and how awesome school is going to be this time around.

They felt a little left out. They never had many friends except for the castle staff and their cousins.

Moonbeam looked back at her saddle bag it was black with white stars on it. Then she looked over at Whirlwinds. He had a green bag with little tornado on it.

"I am curious to know, Moonbeam how are you even awake for this? Aren't you supposed to sleep during the day and be awake at night?" SuperNova asked.

Moonbeam looked at him. Before answering she looked at his saddlebag that looked like a pile of scattered books.

"Yeah but I'm able to alter my sleeping habits to fit the situation." She explained.

When they finally got to the school everypony was playing on the playground or hanging out around the front. SuperNova walked ahead and was immediately tackled by Sapphire Flame.

She laughed as his saddle bag flew across the school yard. "Hey cousin, ready for another spectacular school year."

SuperNova spoke but his voice was strained, "Yeah."

"By the way, Pinned ya!" Sapphire Flame laughed as she hopped off. She grabbed his saddle bag and handed it back to him.

Twilight caught up and ShootingStar started to clap and coo happily. "This isn't you school baby girl, this is your brothers. We are going to your school next."

ShootingStar looked down, "But I want big broder."

Twilight reached back and patted the little foal on her head, "You will see him again after school." ShootingStar crossed her arms and pouted.

Moonbeam smiled as Sapphire Flame called the whole gang over with the exception of Little Mac, Butterfly and Firefly.

"Good Morning Everypony, I'm So Excited For Another School Year!" CheeseCake cheered.

Emerald yawned, "I don't know why it has to start so early though."

BlitzenBolt rolled his eyes, "Somepony is whining again."

Emerald gasped, "I am not whining, I am complaining."

Ruby sighed, "They are pretty much the same thing sis."

Emerald gave Ruby a dirty look. Ruby rolled her eyes in response as she used her magic to take her mane out of its tightly wound bun.

"Mother is going to pitch a fit." Emerald said.

"Yeah well I hate my mane tied up. There are plenty "Ladies" out there who look fine with their mane down. " Ruby said as her mane fell in soft curls around her shoulders.

Rainbow Dash walked up to the young group with Rainboom on her back. "Now don't be afraid. Your brother is going to take you to your class and Red is going to be there too, so you won't be alone"

Rainboom nodded her head as she looked over at the others. She hopped off of Rainbow's back.

Rainbow smiled at her and gently patted her head, "Don't be afraid, you will make lots of friends."

Rainboom looked up at her mother, "But what if they pick on me again mommy. What if I get big brother in trouble again?"

"You won't and besides this time you have your cousins to protect you as well. Remember what is the first thing you do when somepony bullies you?" Rainbow asked.

"Tell the teacher." Rainboom said.

Rainbow smiled, "That's my girl."

Rainboom hugged Rainbow. Rainbow leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Rainbow looked up, "Oh look here comes your best friend now."

Rainboom turned around and smiled as Applejack approached. Spike was behind her and he was carrying Redhot upside down by his tail. Redhot had a frown on his face that instantly changed when he saw Rainboom.

Rainbow smiled, "Let me guess...he didn't want to come today?"

Spike gently set Redhot down and he glomped Rainboom. BlitzenBolt whistled, Rainboom and Redhot ran to join the rest of the group.

"No Applejack wouldn't let him go." Spike chuckled.

"Well how are we supposed to know that he is ready to go to school. We could have waited another year. What if he gets a splinter? What if he doesn't like being away from the farm? What is he becomes greedy and we aren't there to control him?" Applejack started to freak out and was about to run to the children until Spike grabbed her.

"You are overreacting. He will do just fine." Rainbow Dash laughed, "This is Sapphire's first day of school all over again." AppleJack gave Rainbow Dash a look.

"Is that supposed to scare me AJ?" Rainbow asked.

"I.."

"Hello girls." said the softest voice ever.

They all looked over to see Fluttershy. She had Butterfly fluttering next to her and Little Mac on her other side. Big Mac was behind her carrying a rope in his mouth, on the other end of that rope was FireFly trying to crawl her way back in the direction they came.

"I hate learning all we do is review what we did last year and learn just a little bit more, then wash, rinse, and repeat all over again." Big mac just sighed keeping the rope firmly in his grip.

AJ, Spike and Dash were laughing at how dramatic the young filly was being.

"Momma can we go with the others?" Butterfly asked, sounding as sweet and lovely as Fluttershy.

"Yes you can." Fluttershy smiled

Butterfly beamed, "Come on Little Mac."

"Yup" He said as he followed his big sister.

The minute Big Mac released the rope Firefly started to make a run for it. She thought she was home free until she came to an abrupt halt. She looked around and realized that her body was covered with the soft glow of magic.

"Oh for goodness sakes." Firefly sighed

Twilight chuckled as she joined the others. She set Firefly down softly in front of her mother.

Fluttershy cleared her throat and Firefly looked up at her with an innocent smile but, she was welcomed with a frown.

"Hiya momma." Firefly said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Fluttershy laid down so she was at her daughter's level, "Now are we going to behave today?"

Firefly nodded, "I'm not going to get a note from the teacher about you skipping, or not doing your work, or you and Ruby being little chatterboxes while the teacher is teaching right?" Fluttershy asked.

Firefly sat back and raised a hoof and said, "I promise."

Big Mac came up behind Fluttershy and said, "Pinkie Promise?"

Pinkie and Cheese appeared out of nowhere and watched.

Firefly sighed, "Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

"And you can't break a Pinkie Promise." Pinkie said as her and Cheese joined the rest of the group.

"Ok ok can I go now?" Firefly asked.

Fluttershy smiled and pulled Firefly close to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Please behave my little troublemaker."

Firefly smiled, "Ok momma." She then ran off to join the rest of the group.

"Remember you can't break a Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie yelled as Firefly ran off.

"Where is Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Oh oh she said she had a lot of important work to get to so she couldn't make it." Pinkie said.

Firefly pounced onto Ruby. "Ruby, I missed you bud. I got some super cool pranks for school this year." Ruby laughed as she stood with Firefly on her back.

Cupcake gasped, "You can't Firefly that would break your Pinkie Promise."

Firefly gave Cupcake confused. "How...did you?"

"We know everything." GrilledCheese said as he hugged his sisters.

Ruby rolled her eyes "So this is Whirlwind the great son of chaos himself?"

Moonbeam nodded. She looked at Whirlwind who was too busy staring at Cupcake to realize anything. She shook her hoof in front of his face. "I think he is unavailable at the moment."

SuperNova laughed, "I think somepony has a crush on Cupcake."

"Her mane is so...chaotic." Whirlwind mumbled as he stared at her.

GrilledCheese stepped up to Wind. "Sorry, she isn't allowed to date."

Moonbeam looked at BlitzenBolt. "Hey...you ready?"

He gave her a look "Ready for what? School?"

Moonbeam nodded. "No I'm not, I hate school. It's just a building of rules that you are stuck in until you are old enough to live your life." He walked away with Rainboom.

"What's his deal?" Moonbeam asked SuperNova.

"When he was old enough he got into the WonderBolts school for gifted fliers. He used to get picked on a lot, they claimed that the only reason he got in was because his parents were WonderBolts. Then when his sister was old enough she attended the school with him, only... she can't fly she can only glide, she used to get bullied a lot. Blitzen had decided that he had enough and he started to fight them back. He got kicked out so Rainbow and Soarin brought them here. He may not have the cleanest track record but he has his reasons." Nova said.

Moonbeam looked over at BlitzenBolt. He was hugging his sister tight. She said something and he nodded as she climbed onto his back.

Redhot climbed onto Sapphire's back and Little Mac on Butterfly's. The principle came out and cleared her throat as she grabbed the microphone.

"Welcome parents and students of all ages. This year our goal is to give you children the best education they will ever receive in all of Equestria. We strive to teach each pony the value they have in society and how they can all be the leaders of tomorrow."

Firefly yawned making Ruby giggle.

"Today as we opened the doors to yet another wonderful year we want to let you all know that with hard work, a little drive and determination you will be able to be lead the world into a brighter future."

"Or become an old grumpy mare." Ruby whispered. Blitzen, Firefly and Whirlwind chuckled, Emerald made a face. SuperNova and Moonbeam looked at each other worried.

"The doors are now open, let the first day of school commence." The principal said as she set the microphone down.

There was a swarm of fillies and colts making their way to the doors. Moonbeam followed the group in. Rainboom looked back at Moonbeam and she motioned for her to follow. Moonbeam turned her head to the side confused but she did. Butterfly was the first to notice.

"Oh hello Moonbeam, are you going with us to drop off the younger ponies?" Butterfly asked

Moonbeam nodded, "Rainboom insisted."

Rainboom nodded.

"Really Rain, why her?" Rain whispered in her brother's ear causing him to blush, "You are a little lightning cloud sometimes you know that?"

Rainboom giggled as she leaned over and whispered something to Red.

Red laughed, "Yeah right, smooth my hoof."

Moonbeam felt kind of left out but she continued on nevertheless.

They came to a door with a colorful bumblebee on the front. They opened it and there were other fillies and colts all little running about and playing with one another.

Rainboom grabbed onto her brother's mane and buried her head into it. BlitzenBolt used his wings and patted her on her back and head.

"It's okay sis. You've got Redhot and Little Mac to help you and if anything I am right down the hall." Rainboom nodded and jumped off of her brothers back. She stood right in front of him and flexed her little arms.

"That's right stay strong." Blitzen said.

"Okay my little ponies everyone in a circle we are going to introduce ourselves." The teacher said. Rainboom gave BlitzenBolt one more hug.

"Redhot remember keep an eye out for her." Sapphire said as Red jumped down.

He smiled and nodded. "I got this."

Moonbeam smiled as the younger ponies ran to the circle. BlitzenBolt smiled when he saw his sister sit down with Red right next to her. Butterfly, Sapphire and Blitzen left the room.

Moonbeam smiled at the young ponies. Rainboom smiled and waved at Moon. Moonbeam waved back as she walked out.

Moonbeam followed the gang and when she went to turn the corner she was met with a "wall" and then the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry." said a new voice.

Moonbeam looked up and saw a colt with a black coat and a white target around his right eye. He had a silver mane and tail and a bow and arrow as his cutie mark.

"Are you alright I didn't mean to knock you down." He reached out and Moonbeam grabbed his hoof as he helped her up.

"It's okay I should've been watching where I should be going." Moonbeam said.

The colt studied her for a minute, "Hey are you new here, I don't think I have seen you around before."

Moonbeam nodded, "Yeah, I was home schooled before."

The colt smiled and said, "Well my name is Bullseye. I'm sure a beautiful filly like yourself has a name that fits."

Moonbeam blushed, "Oh...um...thanks it's Moonbeam...My mane...name is Moonbeam."

Bullseye smiled, "Well it was great meeting you Moonbeam, I hope to see you again."

He walked past her and turned down the hall where she just came from. Moonbeam watched as he walked away and begun to walk as well only to bump into another "wall". This time her saddlebag fell off of her back.

"Ouch. Again!" This time when she looked up it was BlitzenBolt.

Blitzen frowned, "Stay way from Bullseye."

Moonbeam stood up confused, "Huh?"

Blitzen growled, "Stay. Away. From. Bullseye. That colt is bad news."

Moonbeam looked down, "But he seemed really nice."

"Well he isn't, remember you haven't been here as long as the rest of us." Then he walked away.

When he was far enough not to hear Moonbeam mumbled, "Pushy."

[hr]

Moonbeam entered the classroom, only Cupcake, Ruby and Firefly were in her class. The tables were set in groups of four.

When Cupcake saw Moonbeam she raised her hoof high and waved it around like crazy. "Moonbeam! Over Here!"

Moonbeam smiled and made her way over, "Where is the rest of the group?"

"We all have different teachers, that and they separated us on purpose." Firefly said.

"Oh really?" Moonbeam asked feeling a little weird not being with SuperNova or Whirlwind.

"Except they weren't smart enough to separate me and Firefly." Ruby laughed as she High-hoofed Firefly.

"They are trouble makers. I say let them create trouble as long as they don't hurt anypony." Cupcake said raising her hoof and slamming it on the table.

"We never do, we actually make school fun. Ruby remember the Cupcake Canon?" Firefly chuckled.

"Or the Hallway Water Slide?" Ruby chuckled.

"I personally was a fan of the Smoothie Bomb on the playground." Cupcake smiled.

"Oh yeah that was great." Ruby and Firefly laughed at the same time.

While they were talking Moonbeam was busy exploring her desk. There was nothing inside but it was spacious. She looked over at the ponies from other groups. They were taking their stuff out of their saddle bags and filling their desks.

Moonbeam looked around confused. "Oh no my saddlebag. I must have dropped it somewhere."

"Don't worry we will find it, besides we don't do anything on the first day except for play games and introduce ourselves." Ruby said.

"Alright my little ponies please take yours seats. As you can see I let you choose your own seats. Please do not let me regret this." The teacher said as she entered the room. Ruby and Firefly chuckled.

"Now today we are going to be inrodu..." There was a knock on the door. BlitzenBolt was standing there with Moonbeams saddlebag.

"Can I help you little one?" The teacher asked as she

Blitzen looked around the room as he spotted Moonbeam. "I am just returning this saddlebag I found, In The Middle Of The Hallway!" Blitzen said emphasizing the last part. Moonbeam looked down and touched her charm.

"Very Well." The teacher said as Blitz walked over to Moonbeam and dropped the bag next to her.

"I'm not your babysitter keep track of your stuff." Blitzen whispered

Moonbeam frowned, "Fine, oh and for future reference I'm older than you."

Blitz sighed, "With the mentality of a newborn foal." Then with that he left.

Cupcake, Ruby and Firefly looked at each other confused, eventually they just shrugged their shoulders and let the teacher begin with her lesson. One by one Ponies stood up said their names, if they had one what their special talent was or something they liked to do and what they would like to be when they get older. Then it was Firefly's turn.

"Hi everypony my name is Firefly, I like to pull pranks for fun because I am still a blank flank, and I love to play with clouds. I want to be a weather pony when I'm older."

Firefly sat down and Cupcake jumped up. "Hello everypony, my name is Cupcake and I really love cupcakes. My special talent is baking, and when I get older I want to be a party pony just like my mom and dad." Cupcake sat down.

Ruby was next. "I'm Ruby, Blank flank and proud. I really like to pull pranks as well but I also favor chemistry. So I guess when I get older I want to be a scientist."

Moonbeam sighed as Ruby sat down and she stood up. "Hello everypony, my name is Moonbeam. I don't have a cutie mark..."

'Or a father.' She thought.

"But I do like playing with the stars and spending time with my mom. When I get older I want to be like my mom." Then she sat down.

Some pony coughed, "Momma's Pony!"

Everypony laughed except for Ruby, Firefly, Cupcake, the teacher and of course Moonbeam.

"Hush now ponies, there will be no bullying in this class. If I hear it again that will be detention." Everypony gasped and went silent immediately.

Moonbeam looked confused, "What is detention?" She whispered to Ruby.

"That is when they make you stay after school for being a bad pony, they make you write lines and be quiet for two whole hours. They also tell your parents so you know you are grounded when you get home." Ruby whispered back.

Once the everypony had a turn a bell rang. Everypony got up and headed for the door.

"Where are we all going." Moonbeam asked as she followed the girls out.

"We are going to lunch/recess." Firefly said.

"Yeah it's when all of us go outside to eat and if you finish your lunch early you get to play on the playground until the bell rings again! We get to see all of our friends from other classes too! I'm so Excited!" Cupcake yelled without once taking a breath.

Moonbeam smiled, "So, I get to see Whirlwind and SuperNova again?"

Moonbeam broke into a sprint when a whistle went off. She froze in place, "No Running In The Halls!"

[hr]

Everypony was outside some eating at the tables, others in group circles on the grass. Moonbeam looked around and then felt an arm wrap around her.

"This way girlie." Cupcake said as she pulled Moonbeam over to where the group was sitting. SuperNova and Whirlwind were playing cards with Blitzen and GrilledCheese. Emerald was brushing ButterFly's mane. Rainboom was drawing with Redhot. CheeseCake was sharing her desserts with SapphireFlame and LittleMac. Moonbeam took a seat next to SuperNova,

"Who's Winning?" She asked.

SuperNova was rearranging his cards around. "It all depends on his move."

"Do you have any threes?" Nova asked.

"Go fish." Whirlwind smirked.

SuperNova growled as he picked one from the deck. He pulled a three and slapped his book down. "That's game."

Blitzen looked down at his cards. "Well played bro, Well played."

SuperNova smirked as he looked over to Moon, "How is class so far?"

"Well I..." Moonbeam started

"She got picked on for being a Momma's pony." Cupcake said as she jumped forward and pounced on her brother.

GrilledCheese laughed as his cards flew everywhere. "My sister is banana's"

Whirlwind looked down, "You got picked on?"

"Well we don't know who the pony was someone just kind of coughed and said Momma's Pony at the same time." Moonbeam sighed.

Whirlwind got up and gave Moonbeam a hug. "They only say that because they don't care about their mothers...Want some chocolate milk?" Moonbeam shook her head yes.

Whirlwind made a cup of chocolate milk appear and he handed her the cup. Moonbeam tilted it to drink it and she instead drunk the cup instead of the milk. She handed the milk back, "Thanks cousin that kind of cheered me up"

Blitzen was watching them the whole time, he kind of felt sorry for Moonbeam.

"Hey Moonbeam." came a familiar voice from the playground.

Blitzen stood up and frowned, "What is he doing here?"

Bullseye was walking up to the group. "Hey Moonbeam I was wondering if you want to go on the swings with me?"

Moonbeam looked back at her friends, everyone was shaking their heads no and making wild hoof gestures.

"Sure." She said as she followed Bullseye to the swings.

The whole group collapsed.

Whirlwind looked around confused, "I didn't know the word ''Sure" would cause so much chaos. Maybe I should say it more often."

Cheesecake was the first to speak. "She can't hang out with Bullseye, he's EVIL!" GrilledCheese and Cupcake was behind her making ghost noises.

"So he's a ghost?" Whirlwind said.

"No no...these guys always blow things out of proportion. He's just bad news, every filly who has ever talked to him has changed, or just been hurt. The point is they never come back the same pony." Blitzen said.

Rainboom jumped into the conversation, "Yeah, he even picked on me once. He is just a total flankface."

Just then there was a huge commotion playground. Fillies and Colts started to form a circle. Some where laughing and others were yelling. The group got up to see what all of the commotion was about with BlitzenBolt leading the charge. They worked their way in until they got to the inside circle where they saw a little colt his ears flopped over and he was low to the ground. He was light blue with purple hoofs, and purple tips on his ears, he had a black and grey mane, and a tail that was long and had a little purple hand on the end of it.

Then there was a unicorn standing next to him, defending him. She looked like a regular unicorn. She had a light purple coat with a yellow two tone mane and a weird horn.

"You leave him alone!" She yelled.

"What if I don't Dinky, whatcha gonna do use your "Magic" on me?" Asked a little colt as he flicked her horn.

She snorted, "Just leave him alone, he isn't hurting anypony."

"Well the fact that he is here hurts my well being. I mean he isn't normal." Said the other pony

Moonbeam ran over and joined the group. She looked over at Whirlwind, he looked like he has had enough.

"Remember we can't use our magic." Moonbeam whispered.

"I don't care if I get grounded for a millennium. I want that pony to shut his muzzle." Whirlwind said as he stepped forward. He stood next to Dinky and patted the little colt on his. "It's alright."

"Oh look at this ponies, another weirdo."

Whirlwind stood up and looked the colt dead in the eyes, "So...What is the problem?"

"You are the problem, you and your little band of misfits."

"Do you even know who I am...?" Whirlwind asked.

Moonbeam hid her face in her hooves. She knew what was coming.

Whirlwind's horn glowed as he started to grow. He grew to an enormous height. His eyes glowing as he roared. He lowered his head down to the bullies height.

"Now...what was that you were saying about ponies who look different?" Whirlwind asked his voice taking a darker and deadlier tone.

The bully's eyes widened. He gulped, "Nothing...i didn't saw anything, sir."

Then with that the bully ran of. The circle of ponies broke up and all that were left was the crew and Dinky and the little colt. Whirlwind got down to his original form.

"Wow that felt great. I love my chaos. I think dad would be proud of me that I actually mastered that spell." Whirlwind went to help up the young colt when there was the sound of running hoofs behind him.

He turned and looked, the bully had come back for more. Before he got close enough, Moonbeam aim at him with her magic and turned him into an orange frog. "Oops wrong spell."

She went to change him back but it didn't work. Her head also felt lighter, it felt like something was missing.

"Umm Momo..." Whirlwind pointed to her head. She reached up but she no longer felt her horn.

"My horn is gone what happened?" She checked her sides, "My wings are still there but why is my horn gone?"

SuperNova turned the bully back to normal. The bully ran off, this time for good.

Moonbeam was surrounded by everyone.

"Maybe it's because you used too much magic?" GrilledCheese said.

"Maybe it was a hard spell?" Emerald said.

Whirlwind's eyes widened, "It was auntie Lulu protecting you."

Moonbeam's eyes widened as she started to put the pieces together.

"Ms. Moonbeam and Mr. Whirlwind." A voice said in a stern tone.

Everyone looked over to see the Principle and the bully. "The use of Magic is forbidden unless it pertains to your studies. So for breaking the rules you two will be attending detention today. I will inform Princess Twilight on what happened here today."

The bully stick his tongue out. Whirlwind and Moonbeam's ears flopped over and they looked down.

"Same goes for you Mr. SuperNova." The principal said turning her attention to Nova.

SuperNova yelled, "What! I Turned him back to normal!"

"Instead of handling the problem yourself you should have summoned a teacher. I commend you on your behavior but it is a rule." The principal stated.

SuperNova growled under his breath.

"Now Apologize."

"We're Sorry." They three said in unison.

"I forgive your apology." The bully said in a snarly tone as he trotted away happily.

The Principal was about to walk away when she stopped and said, "Oh I almost forgot. Ruby and Firefly, in my office when the bell ring. I want to know who put ketchup packets under the toilet seat and replaced the soap with krazy glue." Then she left.

SuperNova was pounding his hoofs into the ground. SapphireFlame walked up behind him and placed a hoof on his back trying to calm him down. He turned and hugged her.

"I'm going to be grounded until I get married." He sighed

Whirlwind looked at Moonbeam, "We are going to be ground into the next millennium."

Moonbeam just nodded. "Eeyup."

[hr]

Luna and Celestia were walking through the thick snow. The wind was too powerful for them to actually fly.

"Dammit, where is his cave!" Celestia yelled.

Luna scratched her mane, "Not to far now."

After climbing a hill then finally reached their destination. Luna was shivering, not from the cold but from the idea of seeing him again.

Celestia placed a hoof on her sister's shoulder, "You can do this. I am right behind you."

Luna nodded as the two descended down the hill to the cave. Luna and Celestia both made their horns glow in the dark cave once they were inside.

It was less chilly inside and it felt empty. Luna was looking around on the ice walls and she saw many pics, most of them carved into the ice and were depicting her and her sister as dead. But then there was one that had her and him. They were kissing and surrounded by many little ponies.

She smiled at this one, "So he does still have feelings."

Celestia was traveling deeper into the cave, she saw something that made her step back, before she could get away all she blacked out into darkness.

Luna was still looking at the picture.

"I made that one for you." A faint voice said.

Luna knew who it was. "I need to talk to you."

"It has been years since you last came and talked to me. Do you really expect me to listen."

Then a shadow fell over her, she felt like she was choking. "Please just listen, *Cough* I promise this *Cough* Isn't a trick *Cough Cough*. I don't want to hurt you." Luna said as she coughed, her eyes watering, it was getting harder to breath.

Then she saw those green and red eyes. "But I want to hurt you."

Luna fell to the ground she felt cold and she couldn't breath. Before she faded into darkness she whispered, "Sombra."


	7. Chapter 7: The Plot Thickens

Moonbeam gasped as her head jolted from the desk. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She saw Nova reading and Whirlwind was playing with floating cotton candy.

She felt something hanging on her cheek. She reached up and peeled off the piece of paper that was stuck to her face. She sighed as she looked up at the clock.

"Why is detention so long?" Moonbeam whined as she laid her head back on the desk.

"Because we are all evil little changelings that need to be punished for stuff we didn't even do." Super Nova growled as he continued to read his book.

The teacher looked up and shushed Nova. He frowned shook his head. He leaned back in his chair and kicked his back hoofs up on the desk.

Whirlwind flung a cotton candy wad at the teacher. The teacher looked over at Whirlwind, "Keep on buster and I will add another day of detention to your record."

Whirlwind scoffed as he sat back and begun to play with his cotton candy again.

Moonbeam looked around at the other ponies in the room.

There was only one other pony. A filly with a gray coat and a blue and white mane sitting in the back listening to music. Her head was gently nodding.

Moonbeam groaned as she looked at the clock, the time was slowly ticking by.

Moonbeam face planted on her desk, "Ouch!"

"Shhhh!" The teacher shushed as she lowered her book, giving Moonbeam a dirty look.

Whirlwind gave the teacher a dirty look. The teacher shot him a look back and continued reading her book.

"What's the matter cousin?" Whirlwind whispered.

"She hit her head on the desk, that is the matter." Nova said.

Moonbeam shook her head, "No, it's not that. I felt this really sharp pain just a minute ago."

"Maybe it is the lack of a horn. Without your horn all of your magic is bottled up without anyway to release it." Nova said as he flipped through his book.

"Nova can't you find any spells that could bring my horn back?" Moonbeam asked as she felt the top of her head. There is nothing, not even a bump to show that she even had a horn.

"Momo, I honestly doubt that there is anything I can do. That was experienced Alicorn magic, I can't go up against that. Besides once mom hears I got detention for using magic on school grounds I will be grounded until I die." He said as he glanced up at the clock.

"Is that clock even working? We are going to rot in here." Whirlwind groaned as he slammed his head on the desk.

The teacher looked up from her book again and sighed, "Maybe next time you guys won't pick a fight."

"No disrespect miss, you were not there and you didn't see what happened." Moonbeam said.

"Well the Principal thinks that you two are just having a hard time adapting to this new environment. Princess Twilight has briefed us on your situation but don't think that means you won't be punished like any normal student." The teacher said.

The teacher looked up at the clock and sighed, "I guess you young ones have been tortured enough. I will let you leave early today, but just this once."

Whirlwind was out of the door when the teacher said leave. Moonbeam and Nova got up and walked out along with the other filly who was in detention.

"Who is that?" Moonbeam asked, watching the filly walk away.

"That is DubStep. She is always in detention." Super Nova said.

"Why?" Moonbeam asked.

"She never takes off her headphones."

[hr]

Nova, Moonbeam and Whirlwind were walking home. The castle doors started to appear in the distance and Nova groaned.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Nova asked.

Whirlwind and Moonbeam looked off into the distance and saw a familiar figure standing near the double doors of the castel.

In unison they both said, "Your mom."

All three hung their heads low as they neared Twilight. She stood by the doors with Shooting Star on her back.

Twilight looked at the three with a dissapproving look on her face. The three stopped in front of Twilight, not one making eye contact.

Twilight didn't say a word as she opened the door with her magic. The three entered the castel and Twilight followed behind them.

Shooting Star was the first to break the silence, "Bad Broder. Bad Broder." She yelled.

Twilight nodded, "That is right, bad brother. I want you three to march up those stairs and go into that bedroom. I don't want out hear a peep out of any of you. Just wait till your father gets home." She said, that last comment was directed to Nova.

The three made their way up the stairs as Twilight placed Shooting Star in her play pen.

[hr]

Nova growled as he walked over to his desk. He pulled out paper and a pencil. He started writing vigorously. Whirlwind plopped himself on the ground. Moonbeam walked over to her bed and laid down.

Nova held up the note and it read, "I am going to cast a spell that will make my mom deaf to us for a few minutes. Don't be afraid but your voice boxes might shift."

Moonbeam and Whirlwind looked at each other worried as Nova cast the spell.

"There that wasn't so bad." He said.

"Are you sure auntie Twilight can't hear us?" Whirlwind asked.

"Positive." Nova assured.

He started pacing back and forth, "Man, I swear that principal hates me."

Moonbeam looked at Nova confused, "Why do you say that?"

"Because ever since she met me all she does is make my life a living tartarus." Nova said.

"What since like fillygarten?" Whirlwind asked.

"No, that's just it. She is new." Nova said.

"What? Like she was promoted from teacher to Principal new?" Whirlwind asked.

"Whirlwind how do you know so much about regular school? You have been homeschooled like me for your entire life." Moonbeam asked.

"Well Nova and I send each other letters a lot. He always vents to me about anything and everything." Whirlwind said.

"Ohh," Moonbeam said as she looked a little down at being left out.

Neither colt noticed as Nova continued with his rant, "No not like she was promoted she is completely new to the school. She just started working there last year."

"You never told me that, you just told me that she would purposely find ways to get you into trouble." Whirlwind said as he created some cotton candy and started to munch on it.

"Well the thing nobody knows except for me. But the first time I figured it out I even doubted myself. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me." SuperNova said as he thought back.

[hr]

Nova was at the door to the Principal's office yet again. He knocked on the door gently and was welcomed with a loud, "Come in."

He walked in and sat at the desk. The Principal turned her chair around. "Nova do you know why you are here?"

"No ma'am, I don't" SuperNova said.

"You are here because I heard that today in the science lab, you made a beaker explode." She said.

"Oh yeah, that was by accident I…" Nova started

"Just because you are a prince doesn't meant that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want without consequences." The Principal said.

Nova nodded, " I understand Miss, and I don't think like that. In fact being a prince is quite the opposite because all eyes are on me. I have to be the perfect role model. So if I misbehave it isn't on purpose, I am only a pony after all."

The Principal frowned at the young alicorn, "Are you talking back?"

Super Nova shook his head, "No ma'am, I was just making a statement."

"Well that statement sounded like a smart remark. Don't worry you can make all the statements you want in detention." The Principal said as gave Nova the pink slip.

He growled under his breath, when he grabbed the paper he noticed the nameplate on the principal's desk. He moved closer to get a better look until the principal cleared her throat.

Nova nodded as he got up and stormed out of her office.

[hr]

"I know my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I am certain that is what I saw." Nova groaned.

"So what the name was different. Maybe it was her last name." Whirlwind said.

"No, it wasn't. I knew the principal's name, both first and last. This name was totally different." Super Nova said.

"What was the name?" Moonbeam asked.

"The name was " Nova said.

[hr]

Luna coughed as her eyes fluttered open. She could faintly make out the sound of voices that were near her.

"Oh good, you're finally awake?"

Even though the voice was distant and her vision blurry she still could make out who it was.

Luna blinked a few times as she set her hooves flat on the floor. She pushed her body to stand only to collapse back to the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I told Sombra not to hurt you too much, but I guess he got carried away."

"Chrysalis." Luna mumbled and she blinked.

Her vision was still blurry but it cleared up enough for her to make out the shape of the changeling queen in front of her.

"What are you…*cough* doing h...here? *cough*" Luna croaked.

Chrysalis smiled as she kicked a small bowl of water towards Luna. Luna drank from it greedily as she felt the cold water trickle down her throat. Luna cleared her throat.

"Feeling better?" Chrysalis asked.

"Answer my question?" Luna demanded as she lifted her head high, blinking away the blurriness away finally.

Chrysalis smirked, "Oh right, why am I here? Let's see...I am just helping a dear friend get revenge on the one who betrayed him."

Luna shook her head, "It wasn't like that, I care for Sombra very much. He knew better not to tamper with dark magic and Celestia and I had no choice but to lock him away."

Luna looked around, "Where is my sister?"

"Don't worry, she had her own little cage." Chrysalis said.

"You Can't Hurt Her! She Is With A Foal!" Luna yelled as she went to stand again only to collapse.

Luna crawled towards Chrysalis only to be stopped by a surge of magic.

Luna reached out and realized that she was in a bubble.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Oh that, just a little spell my dear of friend cast. It's amazing what the realm of dark magic can do." Chrysalis said.

As soon as the thought crossed Luna's mind Chrysalis spoke, "Oh and don't try using your magic. It has no effect, we made sure of that."

"You monster. What Do You Want!?" Luna yelled growing ever more angry every second.

"Well nothing too big really…"

"What!" Luna yelled again.

The corners of Chrysalis's mouth turned up into an evil smile, "Moonbeam"

"Excuse me?" Luna asked.

"You daughter, Moonbeam. You know the precious princess of the night." Chrysalis said.

"What do you want with my child?" Luna asked.

"Here, let me explain. You daughter is the product of both you and Sombra. Sombra being bathed completely in dark magic, and you yourself containing your nightmare magic, Moonbeam is almost completely constructed of dark nightmare magic. However, since you contain that dream magic she isn't completely dark, but at least most of her is made of her dark magic." Chrysalis said.

"I am aware of this. That is why I can here to seek Sombra's help." Luna said.

"So you were going to tell him?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yes I was, I was hoping that he would come back with me to help teach her how to control her powers." Luna said.

"Well we can't have that now can we. Besides Sombra doesn't even want to talk to you." Chrysalis.

Then is hit Luna, "You want Moonbeam for her power don't you?"

Chrysalis nodded, "Guilty as charged."

"You can't she doesn't even know how to control it, let alone unlock it. What makes you think that you can." Luna growled.

Chrysalis smiled, "Watch me."

"Don't you dare touch my child or else I will hang you by your own mane!" Luna yelled.

Chrysalis laughed, "Oh really, I would like to see you try."

Chrysalis pointed her horn to the wall behind her and an image appeared. It was Moonbeam and she was tossing and turning in bed.

"Awe, look at the princess having a nightmare." Chrysalis said.

[hr]

Moonbeam opened her eyes and saw her mother.

"Mom." She yelled happily as she ran towards Luna. The more she would run the futher Luna would be.

"Mom?" Moonbeam asked as everything around her darkened. Luna's figure faded into the distance.

"Mom." Moonbeam sniffled.

She was in pure darkness. There was no concept of time or space. She looked around for somepony anypony. "Whirlwind? Nova?"

Nothing just silence.

"Mom?" She called out as she walked through the darkness.

She saw a figure in the distance, she walked closer and the distance matched her steps but in the opposite direction.

"Please don't leave me. I hate being alone." Moonbeam said as she teared up.

"I don't want to be alone!" Moonbeam screamed as she collapsed to the floor crying.

"Mom, you promised…"

[hr]

Chrysalis smiled as she watched the young filly, "It is beginning."

Luna gasped as she wiped her own tears, "Moonbeam."


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Lilith

"Chrysalis!" Luna yelled as she charged at the barrier that was holding her back. Once she made contact she was thrown back.

Chrysalis just sighed and shook her head, "Go ahead, wear yourself out. That just means you will miss all of the fun."

A dark shadow floated into the room. Luna stared at it as those same tantalizing green eyes appeared. Then the shadow fell to the ground as it started to shape a pony. Sombra stood as the remains of his shadow form flowed into his mane.

"Sombra, I…" Luna started.

He put a hoof up to cut her off, "Not a word Luna. I wish not to speak to you."

Sombra made his way to Chrysalis, "What is next on the agenda?"

"Sombra be a dear and send the pregnant one back. But I need you to alter her memories." Chrysalis said.

"Why must I do that?" He asked.

"Because that will help us with phase two." Chrysalis said.

"What memories shall I give her?" Sombra asked.

"Use your imagination." Chrysalis said.

While looking over at Luna, Chrysalis leaned over and kissed Sombra on the lips. Luna watched as her jaw hit the floor.

"Please don't return it." She whispered.

Sombra closed his eyes as he kissed Chrysalis back. Luna felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she crumbled to the floor, lying on the ground in defeat.

Sombra broke the kiss as he nodded and walked away to do his job.

Chrysalis looked down smiling at the broken princess.

"It feels good to win." Chrysalis said as she changed her form.

"Now if you excuse me princess, I have a day job to get to." Chrysalis said as she left Luna there on the floor in her little magical prison.

Luna growled as she stood up and charged again. She cried out as she was thrown to the ground. "What will become of my sister? What will become of my daughter?"

[hr]

Moonbeam screamed as she sprung out of bed. She was drenched in sweat and her eyes were full of tears.

Whirlwind and Super Nova both woke up with a look of fear on their faces. Once they glanced over at Moonbeam that look of fear melted into a look of concern.

"Momo you alright?" Whirlwind asked as he walked over to her bed and patted her back.

Moonbeam pulled her knees close and just nodded as she continued to silently cry.

Super Nova left the room and reappeared moments later with Twilight following behind. At first she looked aggravated then when she saw Moonbeam her whole demeanor changed.

"Moonbeam dear, what is the matter?" Twilight asked as she took a spot next to the distraught filly.

Moonbeam turned her head to look at Twilight and she looked as if she was about to cry more, "I miss my mother."

Twilight reached out and pulled Moonbeam close for a soft and reassuring embrace as the young filly started to sob.

[hr]

Twilight was waiting in the kitchen with the children's saddlebags. She had ShootingStar in her highchair and was feeding her breakfast.

The three came downstairs. Moonbeam looked like she was out of it.

"Are you sure you are well enough to go to school today? I can let you stay home." Twilight offered.

Moonbeam nodded as she plastered on the best smile she could manage. "I will be fine auntie Twilight. Thank you though."

She grabbed her saddlebag and was the first one out of the door.

Whirlwind and Nova shared a look of worry. Twilight bent down to their level, "I need you two to keep an eye on her today. Make sure she doesn't lose it today okay?"

The boys both nodded their heads. They grabbed their saddlebags and followed behind Moonbeam.

Twilight pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She started to scribble on the parchment when Star cooed, "Leber. Leber."

Twilight smiled, "That's right, a letter." Twilight finished and rolled it up. She pulled Star out of her highchair and placed her on her back.

"What do you say we pay a little visit to Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight asked as she handed Star the letter for safe keeping.

"Uncy Spike. Uncy Spike."

[hr]

Moonbeam stared at the ground as the three walked to school. Whirlwind and Nova were a few steps behind her.

'We are going to be fine.'

Moonbeam stopped walking as she turned around and looked at the boys, "Did you guys say something?"

Nova and Whirlwind shared the same confused look as they shook their heads.

Moonbeam rubbed her head a little as she felt it ache a little. They continued their walk and in no time at all they were in the school yard. Ponies looked over and watched as Moonbeam walked by, some would whisper.

"I heard she got detention."

"Is she really a princess."

"I heard her horn disappeared."

Cupcake tackled Moonbeam and hugged her tight, "HUGS!"

"Ouch, Cupcake what are you doing?" Moonbeam asked as she gasped for air.

"Sharing my hugs?" Cupcake said as she got off of Moonbeam.

"Why?" Moonbeam grumbled as she picked herself up off of the ground and dusted herself off.

"Because hugs are funarific, especially when you throw one around a friend." Cupcake said.

Cheesecake walked over, "Besides, you looked a little down. Is everything alright?"

Moonbeam nodded, "Yeah everything's fine."

Grilledcheese appeared behind his sisters, "Are you sure? You don't have a smile on."

Moonbeam made the best fake smile she could manage, "Yeah I am fine honestly, don't worry about me."

The triplets looked at her with a look of disbelief. They backed off when Blitzenbolt appeared and gave them a look.

Moonbeam walked ahead as the group stayed behind.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked

"Yeah she looks….destroyed. Detention couldn't have been that bad." Firefly said.

"It's not the detention. She woke up this morning in tears, and she said she misses her mother." Nova said.

Blitzen watched Moonbeam walk away. There was only on word to describe his look, Sympathetic.

[hr]

Moonbeam was sitting in class taking notes silently. The girls were working delegently and every so often the would look at Moonbeam to see if her attitude or behavior shifted. It didn't

'Don't worry about mom. She is a tough mare, I am sure she can handle herself.'

Moonbeam looked up from her paper and looked around, "Huh? Did you guys say something?"

The girls all looked at her and shook their heads. Moonbeam looked back at her paper and continued her note taking.

'I know you can hear me, stop ignoring me.'

Moonbeam looked around again, the girls looked up and gave her a worried look.

'How much longer are you going to ignore me, because it is starting to piss me off.'

"Moonbeam is something the matter?" The teacher asked.

She shook her head, "No ma'am, I just thought I had heard something."

The teacher nodded as she went back to teaching.

'Hey Moonbeam! Hello! Acknowledge me!'

Moonbeam gritted her teeth as she whispered, "Be quiet."

The girls looked at her curious if she was speaking to any of them.

'I'm sorry Momo, what was that?'

"SHUT UP!" Moonbeam yelled as she grabbed her head and stood abruptly from her desk.

"Miss Moonbeam!" The teacher yelled.

Moonbeam held her head as the pain she felt before turned into a piercing headache. She cried as she fell to the floor and balled up in a defensive position as there was a loud ringing in her ears. Her vision started to blur then fade as ponies surrounded her and tried to help her up. She screamed some incoherent words as her whole world went black.

[hr]

Moonbeam opened her eyes and found herself in a realm she never traversed before. It was a faint power blue. There was no ground of roof but yet she could stand. She was white speckles flying around this still realm.

She took a few steps and soon heard an echo of her steps.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Well I'm glad to see that you are finally awake." Said the voice. It was coming from directly behind her.

Moonbeam screamed as she turned around, "Who are you!"

"I'm Lilith." The pony said.

Moonbeam took a closer look. The filly looked like her. Lilith had a black coat with a transparent mane. Stars littered her mane and she had one black stripe running through her mane. The tip of her tail was black. She had a horn, but her horn had a red tip to it. Her eyes were green with red irises.

"You look just like me." Moonbeam said.

"Because I am you, I am your nightmare side." Lilith said.

"My what?" Moonbeam asked.

"Your nightmare side. You know how our mother had nightmare moon. Well that is what I am, but for you." Lilith said.

"Then why is your name Lilith?" Moonbeam said.

"Because it means, of the night. Since we were born during the night and since my magic is dark magic…."

"Wait, you have dark magic?" Moonbeam asked.

"Yeah I do. You do too, except your dark magic comes from me. When you're using your dark magic you are actually using me." Lilith said.

"So you are my dark side?" Moonbeam said.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner. Let's get her a cookie." Lilith said as she thrusted her hooves into the air.

Moonbeam frowned, "So why did you call me here?"

"To warn you." Lilith said.

"Huh?"

"Let me explain, the night that we were born our mother put a spell on me to put me into a deep sleep. I was supposed to wake up once you earned your cutie mark and there she would teach you how to control me. Just like how she controls Nightmare Moon. Something happened and woke me up. I don't remember exactly what is was, but I think it was the time you were mad and you vented to our mother." Lilith began as she formed a circle with her hooves to show Moonbeam her memories as she told the story.

"That night you almost blew up the moon, that was me. It was an accident. I don't know how to control my powers either. I tried to speak to you but it was like you couldn't hear me. That nightmare you had last night gave me the ability to finally speak to you, and believe it or not, if it wasn't for me that dream would have done even more damage to your psyche. I felt the pain that you have felt, when you cried I cried. I am you. I have been trying to make us feel better but you kept ignoring me." Lilith said looking a little hurt.

"It's not my fault, I thought I was hearing things." Moonbeam said.

"Well, I am here for you. We are in this together...literally." Lilith said.

Both Moonbeam and Lilith laughed a little. Moonbeam heard muffled voices throughout the realm.

"If you ever need to see me or talk to me, just summon me here. This is your mental realm and here we can talk in private." Lilith said.

Moonbeam closed her eyes and before she woke up Lilith said, "Oh and another thing. If I talk to you just talk to me back, but not out loud. Think it as a thought and I will hear it."

Moonbeam nodded as she opened her eyes to see the ceiling. Her vision started to clear as she sat up a little. She looked around and realized that she was in the nurse's office.

"You alright?" Blitzen asked.

Moonbeam jumped a little in surprise as she saw Blitzen sitting next to her bed in a chair.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. Don't go freaking out anypony else okay." He said as he got up and made his way to the door.

"Thank you." She said.

He turned around and asked, "For what?"

"For staying with me to make sure I was okay." She said.

Blitzen turned around to hide a blush as he grumbled, "I was just doing a favor for Nova. Now we are even."

He left the room and Moonbeam smiled, because she knew he was lying.


	9. Chapter 9: The Elephant in the Room

Luna groaned as she opened her eyes. Her vision started to clear and she realized that she was still in her prison bubble. She raised her head and saw that the only pony in the room was Sombra and he has his back facing her.

"Sombra…" She croaked out in a hoarse voice.

He didn't turn, he didn't acknowledge her existence.

"S...Sombra…" She croaked again.

His horn glowed as a glass of water appeared next to Luna.

"There, now shut up." He said.

Luna drunk from the water greedily. She sighed when she finished the glass. She looked back at Sombra.

"Sombra?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

"Please talk to me?" Luna asked.

Sombra shook his head.

Luna growled as she stood up and hit the bubble with her hoof, "Please."

Sombra continued to ignore her.

Luna's expression twisted in anger and she yelled.

"Why are so angry with me?! You have no right to be!"

Sombra turned around, his expression also twisted in anger.

"I have no right to be mad! NO RIGHT! After you and your sister banished me to my icy prison! Then to have my return be in thwarted because that purple pony and her little dragon!" Sombra yelled, his deep voice vibrating the walls of the cavern.

"YOU WERE THE POWER HUNGRY ASSHOLE WHO PUT EVERYPONY'S LIFE AT RISK, INCLUDING YOUR OWN, WITH THAT DAMN DARK MAGIC!" Luna screamed.

"THE ONLY REASON I DID THAT WAS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Sombra screamed back.

"YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH TO ALMOST KILLS YOURSELF AND EVERYPONY ELSE THAT I LOVE AND CARE ABOUT!" Luna screamed.

"YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT YOUR MAGIC SURPASSED MINE AND THAT THE DELEGATES AND ROYALS WOULD JUDGE YOU FOR BEING WITH ME! I DID WHAT I HAD TO SO THAT WE CAN BE TOGETHER, WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?" Sombra screamed back.

"BECAUSE IT WAS STUPID SOMBRA!" Luna screamed

Sombra took a deep breath as his head hung low. He gently whispered, "Then I guess my love for you was stupid."

Luna was taken aback by this. She backed up as she gently whispered, "Sombra..."

Sombra looked back at Luna with a look of pure hate and malice.

"I hope you rot in here"

[hr]

Moonbeam yawned as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

She realized that she was in her bed. Whirlwind and Nova were snoring and drooling away.

'You can't sleep either, can you MoMo?'

'No I can't Lilly. What about you?' Moonbeam asked.

'I am apart of you, so if you can't sleep of course I can't sleep. It's not like I am sentient or anything.' Lilith said.

Moonbeam sighed as she sat up and rubbed her head.

'Hey...MoMo, I have lost contact with mother.' Lilith said.

'Wait you have contact with my mother? Why didn't you tell me?' Moonbeam asked, her facial expression matching the tone of her thoughts.

'Because she isn't your mother. She is mine.' Lilith said

'Huh, How?' Moonbeam asked.

'I really don't want to talk about it.' Lilith said.

'Why not?' Moonbeam asked

'Because you aren't ready to know. Just know that as of right now we are on our own.' Lilith said.

Moonbeam decided to drop it for the sake of not wanted to anger Lilly.

'Lilly?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think I will see my mom soon?' Moonbeam asked.

'I can't answer that because, I am unsure.' Lilith said.

Moonbeam laid down and cuddled into her pillow as she looked out the window and watched as the stars danced against the silent night sky.

[hr]

Moonbeam woke up to Twilight gently shaking her awake.

"Time to get up and get ready for school." Twilight said as she walked over to Nova's bed and shook him awake, then repeating the process with Whirlwind.

They groaned as they dragged themselves out of their beds and mad their way to the bathroom.

Moonbeam was the first out of the bathroom and she was sitting at the table waiting for the boys.

Star was sitting in her high chair and she was feeding herself applesauce. Moonbeam rested her head on her hoof.

Twilight came downstairs and gently rested her hoof on Moonbeams back.

Moonbeam looked up and smiled as she enjoyed the comfort.

There was a rough knock on the door.

Twilight sighed, "Now who could that be?"

She opened the door and Spike stood there with Applejack and their two little dragon ponies.

"Hi auntie Twilight." Sapphire said.

Twilight gently patted her head, "Hey there kiddo, how are you?"

"Good, daddy brought us here because he is has a letter for you." Sapphire said as she entered the castle.

Twilight smiled as Spike handed her the letter, "Here Twilight, this is for you."

Twilight smiled as she took the letter and opened it. She read it to herself and her expression changed. She looked up at Spike and said, "Can I speak to you and Applejack privately?"

Spike nodded as both he and Applejack followed Twilight to the other room. Moonbeam looked up confused.

'I wonder what is going on?' Lilith asked

'Me too' Moonbeam replied.

Moonbeam got out of her chair and made her way to the room that Twilight had taken Applejack and Spike too. She got close enough to make out them whispering. She tried to get closer, but by this time the boys had came bolting down the stairs.

Moonbeam tried to look for an escape route but it was too late, they ran into her full force and the three tumbled until they landed into a chaotic pile of ponies.

Whirlwind, Moonbeam, and Nova broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Let's do that again!" Whirlwind laughed.

Twilight poked her head out of the room to see what all of the ruckus was about. She smiled when she saw the three on the floor, laughing away.

"Would you kids be alright walking to school by yourselves today? I have so things I need to take care of here." She asked.

Nova stood up and brushed himself off, "Of course mom."

Whirlwind stood up and saluted Twilight, "Aye Aye Captain!"

Moonbeam face hoofed as she stood up and grabbed her bag from the table.

"Okay you three, try to have a good day in school today." Twilight said as she made her way over to them.

She gave Nova a kiss on his forehead and hugged Whirlwind and Moonbeam.

'Lilly, you there?' Moonbeam asked.

'Where else could I go? Hayburger?' Lilith asked in a sarcastic tone.

Moonbeam frowned, 'If only there was a way that I could pop you in the back of your head, that would be satisfying right now?'

'Oh shut your muzzle. On a serious note though, Moonbeam we need to talk when you have a chance. You still know how to get here right?' Lilith asked.

'Yeah, but why can't we just talk like this?' Moonbeam asked feeling a little worried.

'Because, I need to tell you something important. I can feel that something weird is going on and I feel like we might be in danger.' Lilith said.

'Okay, how about tonight? Instead of dreaming I can just talk to you.' Moonbeam suggested.

'Perfect,' Lilith said.

[hr]

Moonbeam sighed when she saw the school appearing over the distance.

Whirlwind and Nova were talking to Sapphire. Redhot was resting on Sapphires back.

Moonbeam smiled, but her smile wasn't sincere. Lilith could sense it.

'What's the matter?' Lilith asked.

'This is only my third day of school and I have already managed to lose my horn, get detention, and pass out in class. I know this is my first time in public school, but I am pretty sure it isn't supposed to play out like this.' Moonbeam said.

"...What do you think MoMo?" Whirlwind asked.

Moonbeam looked over at the group, "Umm...Can you repeat the question?"

"I want to make Cupcake a present. I wanted to try and bake her something without using my magic." Whirlwind said

Nova laughed, "My mother is not going to let you near anything flammable. Do you remember who your father is?"

Everyone chuckled and Whirlwind bopped Nova on the back of his head, "Flankface."

"Whirlwind, you seriously like Cupcake don't you?" Moonbeam asked.

Whirlwind blushed and shrunk himself.

"I am not trying to pick on your cousin. I think it is really sweet that you want to make her a present, it shows how much you care." Moonbeam said.

"You really think so." said tiny Whirlwind.

Moonbeam nodded, "I know so."

The group made their way into the building and they dispersed going to their separate classes.

'Lilly?' Moonbeam called.

No answer.

'Lilly?'

Again Silence.

'Lil...'

Moonbeams thought was cut off as she fell back. She rubbed her head as she looked up to see who she had bumped into.

"We have to stop bumping into each other like this." Bullseye said as he offered her is hoof.

She took it and he helped her off of the ground.

"Thanks," She said an apparent blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Don't mention it, you are actually just the filly I wanted to see." Bullseye said.

"Huh?" Moonbeam asked looking a little dumbfounded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Sugarcube Corner with me today?" Bullseye

Moonbeam blushed as her entire face turned red. She just stared at him as she struggled to speak.

Moonbeam cleared her throat and just as she was about to give him an answer her name was screamed from across the hall.

She looked to the source of the scream and she saw Blitzen calling her.

"Sorry, if you could excuse me for a second." Moonbeam said as she ran over to Blitzen.

"What do you want?" She asked with a hostile tone.

"Nova wants to talk to you." Blitzen said looking indifferent.

"Can't he wait?" Moonbeam asked.

"No Princess, he needs you now!" Blitzen said putting emphasis on the word princess.

Moonbeam rolled her eyes as she reluctantly followed Blitzen. She looked back at Bullseye and gave him an apologetic look. He nodded and walked away.

Moonbeam joined the group and looked at Nova. "What is it? What is so important that you need me now?" She asked still a little agitated.

Nova looked at her confused, "I didn't call for you."

Moonbeam's attitude shifted, "Blitzen said you did."

"Well I didn't."

Moonbeam growled under her breath as she looked around for Blitzen. She realized that he has mysteriously disappeared.

'Smell that?' Lilith asked.

'Yeah' Moonbeam replied.

'Smells like bullshit.' They said in unison.

[hr]

Twilight was looking down as she read the letter out loud to Spike and Applejack.

"So what are we going to do about the children?" Spike asked.

"Ah don't know, but we haveta think of something." Applejack said.

"Well we can't just pull them all outta school." Spike responded.

"We may not have a choice" Twilight said.


	10. Chapter 10: Some Truths Revealed

Moonbeam sat in class, resting her head on her hoof as she listened to the teacher. Cupcake was munching on a cupcake. Firefly and Ruby were drawing and giggling.

Moonbeam had her eyes glued to the teacher, but she soon felt her eyelids grow heavy. She yawned and shook her head in a desperate attempt to stay awake.

'Moonbeam, I feel weak.' Lilly said.

'I do too.' Moonbeam said as her vision darkened and her eyelids fell shut.

[hr]

Moonbeam opened her eyes and there was nothing but darkness around her.

'Lilly you there?' Moonbeam asked.

No answer.

"Lilith!?" Moonbeam called out loud.

Moonbeam started to run around. She turned around in circles in a desperate attempt to find Lilith.

"Hello my dear." Moonbeam turned and saw Luna.

Luna looked different, she was darker her coat was actually black. Her mane was almost completely transparent and almost resembled mist. Her mother was also wearing armor.

Moonbeam slowly walked forward, she was conflicted. This mare looked like her mother but she wasn't her mother.

"Mommy!"

Moombeam froze as she saw Lilith running towards the darker mare.

The mare hugged Lilith as tears streamed her cheeks, "Please tell me you and Moonbeam are safe my dear."

Lilith nodded, "We are mother but where are you and Luna. I can't feel you anymore, its like the connection is fuzzy."

"That is why I am reaching you now. I am Luna's last hope. Moonbeam is here as well." She said as she looked out into the darkness directly at Moonbeam.

Moonbeam slowly walked forward and Lilith watched her as she approached.

"Who are you?" Moonbeam asked in a very shaky and nervous tone.

"This is my mother Momo," Lilith said.

"I am Nightmare Moon and I am to your mother what Lilith is to you." Nightmare Moon said monotone.

Moonbeam started to connect the pieces, "So my mother really did do all of those bad things…"

"No my dear, I did them. I know this is very confusing and there is a lot to take in but believe me it will all make sense as you grow older." Nightmare Moon said.

Moonbeam sat down with Lilith as Nightmare shivered.

"I can't hold up much longer, this is draining a lot of our energy. Listen to me carefully girls. You two are in danger, there is a being out there who wants to use your power for evil. Luna and I are trapped we are far off from the Crystal Empire, deep in the middle of the winter wasteland. We can't escape….Ahh!" Nightmare collapsed.

"Mom!" Lilly scream as she jumped up to help her mother.

"I am fine dear, we can't keep this up much longer...I ahh!"

Moonbeam jumped up, "We wanna help!"

"No! Warn Twilight, tell the others and they will handle the situation. We need you two as far away from the evil as possible." Nightmare Moon shivered as she slowly started to fade.

"Mommy!?" Lilith screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"It's fine my dear," Nightmare Moon reached up and gently wiped away her tears. "Remember we love you both very much, no matter what happens we will always be there for you."

Moonbeam started to cry, and Lilith sobbed as she held onto her mother as she faded out of existence.

Moonbeam placed her hoof on Lilith's back for comfort. Lilith's sobbing ceased as she slowly stood up and turned around to look at Moonbeam.

"I don't care what my mother said, we are going to help." Lilly said, her eyes all but serious as the tears stopped.

Moonbeam nodded as she placed her hoof out. Lilly hit her hoof with her own.

"Let's do this."

[hr]

Moonbeam woke up with tear stains littering her face and desk. Before anypony could see her she wiped the tears away and sat up.

Cupcake smiled at Moon as she held a cupcake out, "Want one?"

Moonbeam shook her head, "No thank you."

The teacher finished her lesson and everypony started to pack as the final bell rang.

"Remember your assignment is due tomorrow." The teacher yelled out as the students filtered out of the classroom.

Moonbeam passed the threshold and immediately heard her name being called.

She looked over to see Bullseye leaning against the wall with a quiver and a bow hanging off of his back.

"Oh hey," Moonbeam said, her tone being a little more excited than she wanted it to be.

"You never answered my question." Bullseye said.

Moonbeam looked confused trying to recall what he had asked. "Oh that, yes."

Bullseye grew excited, "Really?"

"Yes, I would love to go to Sugarcube Corner with you." Moonbeam said as she started to blush.

Bullseye has his own blush covering his cheeks, "Well then, I guess I will see you there. I have to go home and handle a few things first."

Moonbeam smiled as she nodded.

'Momo focus, we don't have any time for colts. We have to save our mother.' Lily said.

'Calm down, we are. Just one milkshake though. Besides I can't say no now, it would break his heart.' Momo said.

Lillith facehooved.

'I heard that.' Moonbeam said

'You were supposed to.' Lilith said.

Bullseye disappeared down the now empty hall. Moonbeam turned around and ran into Blitzen.

"Are you insane why did you say yes?" He asked.

"How long have you been there stalker?" Moonbeam asked.

"I told you to stay away from him princess, you haven't been here long enough to understand what type of colt he is." Blitzen said.

"Oh and you do? What are you some sort of Colt Cuddler?" Moonbeam said.

Blitzen gave her a disgusted look, "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? You have done nothing but be vile to me since the moment we met. Now that I get a little piece of happiness you want to take that away. Screw you BlitzenBolt!" Moonbeam yelled.

Blitzen growled as he trotted close to her. Moonbeam backed away until she was against the wall. He slammed his hoof into the wall so hard that he cracked it.

"Listen here Princess, I am just trying to protect you from the evil and disgusting in the world. If you want to sit there and mingle with it then be my guest, but never EVER take my name in vain ever again. You got that?" Blitzen stressed between clenched teeth.

Moonbeam nodded as the color drained from her face.

He looked into her frightened eyes and growled once more before smashing his hoof into the wall effectively leaving a hole. He turned on his heel and trotted away.

Moonbeam slid to the ground, all of her knees were weak.

'You okay there?' Lilly asked.

Moonbeam nodded, 'I just felt that.'

Moonbeam stood up and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction that Blitzen had gone as she left the building.

The principle poked her head out of her office and watched as Moonbeam walked away, a smirk slowly growing on her face.

[hr]

Moonbeam sat at the table as she finished her assignment. Once she was done she placed it in her backpack so that she wouldn't forget it tomorrow.

She found her auntie Twilight writing a letter in her study, Moonbeam slowly approached.

"Hey auntie Twilight, can I head over to Sugarcube Corner?" She asked.

Twilight sighed as she turned around and smiled, "Of course, just please be back before dark."

Moonbeam nodded as she left the castle. She was walking down the road on her way to sugarcube corner when she felt something hard hit her in the back of her head.

She turned around to see that is was a hardened piece of cloud. She growled as she looked up and try to find the source of the assault.

'Lilith what was that?' Moonbeam asked.

'I don't know...I think someone doesn't want you to go to Sugarcube corner.' Lilly said as Moonbeam turned on her heel and trotted off.

Hidden high in the clouds a little white pegasus poked her head out as she sighed and facehooved.

[hr]

Moonbeam entered sugarcube corner and immediately was welcomed by Bullseye. He waved his hoof in the air to signal that they have a table.

Moonbeam sat down neck to him and Bullseye reached over and hugged her. She blushed profusely.

"I was afraid that you have gotten lost." Bullseye said.

Moonbeam shook her head, "No, I just got caught up trying to finish my homework."

Bullseye nodded, "I can understand that, I had to go home and help my mother with a few things."

Moonbeam nodded and instantly her mother came to mind.

'Lilith after this we need to get into auntie's study.' Moonbeam said.

'Yes we do. I feel like she knows something.' Lilly said.

"You okay?" Bullseye asked.

Moonbeam shook her head and then nodded, "Yeah I am fine, why?"

"You kind of zoned out there. I ordered you a strawberry shake." Bullseye said.

"Oh that will be good, I have never had one before." She said

Bullseye looked at her as if she had three sets of wings and two horns, "You have never had a milkshake?"

Moonbeam shakes her head, "No I have only had flavored milk, I haven't had it shaken."

Bullseye made an exaggerated gasp, "Oh Princess we must get you one right away."

Moonbeam gave him a friendly punch on the arm, "Don't call me that, I hate being called Princess."

Bullseye rubbed his arm, "Yes ma'am, message received."

The milkshakes were brought to their table. Moonbeam looked at it with a questionable look and Bullseye chuckled.

Moonbeam pulled her closer as she took a testing sip. She smacked her lips a few times before her eyes widened.

"This is delicious." She said.

Bullseye nodded, "Yeah you bet it is."

They drank their milkshakes in silence before Bullseye asked, "Have you ever had a colt friend before?"

Moonbeam blushed and almost choked as she swallowed hard, "Umm...no, not yet."

Bullseye scooted over a little closer, "Do you want one?"

'MoMo watch it, I have a bad feeling about this colt.' Lilly said.

Bullseye put his straw in her milkshake. Moonbeams heart started to race.

'No! Moonbeam don't ignore me. He seem dark, I can feel it. He isn't good. Please listen…" Lilly tried again.

Bullseye wrapped his arm around Moonbeam and pulled her closer. Moonbeam felt her entire body freeze up.

'Lilly, I can't move.' Moonbeam whined.

'He is doing something, I feel weird too.' Lilly said.

Bullseye leaned closer and looked deep into Moonbeams eyes as his eyes shifted from blue to red.

"Bullseye…" He whispered.

There was a loud cracking sound. Moonbeam was able to move again. She blinked a few times as she looked over to see Blitzen Bolt.

He had his hoof to the side of Bullseye's face. Everything moved in slow motion before Moonbeam's eyes.

She watched as Blitzen sent his other hoof flying into Bullseye's muzzle. Bullseye retaliated with a hit of his own. Moonbeam saw an elbow coming her way and before she could react it made contact with her face. She fell out of her chair and hit her head on the ground hard.

Blitzen froze and looked over at her. Bullseye saw the opportunity and he sent a punch flying to him.

"LOOK OUT!" Moonbeam screamed.

Blitzen ducked and threw another punch. His eyes darkened as he continued to punch Bullseyes face.

Blitzen sat on top of Bullseye and continued to punch him as blood started to splatter out of his nose. The lighting bolt in his mane and tail had a faint glow to it.

Moonbeam wiped her bloody nose and scrambled to get up. She noticed that all of the ponies were watching and screaming in fear.

Moonbeam ran over and wrapped her hooves around Blitzen's waist as she tried with all of her might to pull him off.

"Stop Blitzen, Please STOP!" She screamed as she finally managed to pull him away.

Blitzen started to calm as the glow in his mane and tail dimmed. Moonbeam sighed in relief. Bullseye looked bad but he will live.

Blitzen turned around and stormed off. Moonbeam looked at Bullseye one more time before she followed after Blitzen.

"Blitz, wait! Please!" Moonbeam yelled after him.

He stopped, his muscles tensed up as he turned and looked at her.

"I warned you Moonbeam. I told you to stay away from him. I told you what type of pony he was. You didn't want to listen and he almost had you!" Blitzen yelled.

Moonbeam was taken aback by his tone. She looked down at the ground, "You are right."

Blitzen's face soften as he heard her sniffle a little. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I was so afraid. I didn't know what he would have done." Moonbeam said.

"It's his charm. He has a spell and he can get you to do whatever he wants. It only works on fillies." Blitzen said.

Moonbeam sighed, "I am sorry I didn't listen. Thank you."

Blitzen nodded as a blush crept into his cheeks, "You're welcome."

"My name."

"Huh?" Blitzen looked at her confused.

"You said my name. That is the first time you have said it since we met." She said

Blitzen nodded, "So…"

"I like how it sounds when you say it." Moonbeam said.

Blitzen blushed violently as he turned around. He heard the sound of hooves behind him as his ears perked up.

Moonbeam hugged him from behind as she sniffled, "Thank you BlitzenBolt."

"You're Welcome Moonbeam." Blitzen said.

He turned around in her embrace and without warning leaned down and kissed her cheek. Moonbeam blushed violently as she let Blitzen go.

He was blushing just as much as she was. He turned around a flew off as fast as he could. Moonbeam gently touched her cheek.

'Lilly?'

'I could have told you from the beginning but you needed to find out on your own.' Lilith said.

[hr]

Moonbeam entered the castle to find Twilight gone. Whirlwind and SuperNova where racing toy cars along the table in the throne room.

"Where did auntie Twilight go?" She asked.

Whirlwind looked up at her, "She said she was running errands she will be back soon."

'We don't have a moment to lose.' Lilith added.

'Right' Moonbeam said as she made her way to Twilight's study.

Moonbeam rummaged through the drawers before she found a scroll written on royal parchment.

Moonbeam unrolled it and began reading:

[i]Dear Twilight Sparkle,

We have lost all contact with the Princesses. They went off to find him and we haven't heard any word for weeks. I sent out a few search parties and none of them have returned. I don't know how well Moonbeam will take it, we are fearful that her powers will spiral if her emotions get out of hand.

Sincerely, Cadence[/i]

Moonbeam gasped as she read it. She felt tears start to fall down her cheeks. She rolled the scroll up and put it back. She found another scroll deeper in the drawer. She pulled it out and read:

[i]Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Celestia has appeared at the castle. She is suffering from amnesia and she can't remember where Luna is or what happened to them. We took some tests and found out if the foal was alright. Celestia is healthy but she is beyond worried about her sister and that alone is not healthy for her, at least not in her condition. We have sent out more search parties to try to locate Luna but none of them have come back. Maybe you can get a hold of Discord and bring the kids to Crystal Empire. I want to talk to Moonbeam myself about the gravity of this situation.

Sincerely, Cadence[/i]

Moonbeam plopped herself down as she cried. Lilith was also crying.

"We are leaving in two days." Moonbeam heard a voice behind her. She jumped up to see Twilight.

"I'm sorry auntie, I just…" Moonbeam sniffled.

Twilight walked closer and hugged her tight, "I understand."

[hr]

"Did you contact them?" Luna asked as Nightmare Moon approached.

She nodded, "It is done."

"And Moonbeam, my baby?" Luna asked.

"She is fine and well, just a little shaken up. She is also missing her horn. Was that supposed to happen?" Nightmare asked.

Luna sighed and nodded, "Yes, it is to keep her from using her magic. I placed a protection spell on her. If it is out of sight it is out of mind."

Nightmare chuckled, "You sound just like mother."

Luna shook her head as she heard screaming.

[hr]

Luna was awoken by an aggravated shriek.

"DAMMIT THAT STUPID COLT!" Chrysalis screamed as she walked towards Luna and punched her magical prison.

"That dumb stupid flight jock has the hots for you daughter and he interrupted the entire plan. I now have to work around the mess he has created." She grumbled as she hit Luna's bubble over and over again.

"What is it about you night time mares that make all the stallions fall for you huh!?" Chrysalis sighed as she rested her head on the prison.

Luna sighed as she rested a hoof on the bubble. "Is that what this is all about Chrissy?"

Chrysalis growled as she used her magic to punch Luna in the face.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

"No matter how much blood I must shed, I will be loved."


	11. Chapter 11: The One True Pain

Moonbeam stared out of the window as the train chugged on. Whirlwind and Nova were cracking jokes and laughing. They had tried to include Moonbeam several times but they never got a response out of her.

Moonbeam stared at the ever changing landscape as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

'Are you okay Momo?' Lilith asked.

'I'm fine, I just don't know. How are we going to do this?' Moonbeam asked.

'I say we rip whoever took our mommy to shreds.' Lilly growled.

Moonbeam sighed.

Twilight looked over at the young filly and felt her heart breaking. She looked down at Star who was napping next to her. Twilight gently pet her daughter before she got up and walked over to Moonbeam.

Twilight took a seat next to her and gently placed a hoof on her back, "Are you okay Moonbeam?"

Moonbeam shook her head, "What if they can't find my mother?"

Twilight sighed, "I don't know, I don't want to give you false hope."

Moonbeam turned and looked at Twilight, her expression was empty. Twilight was taken aback by this. Moonbeam's eyes were blank and the color of her mane dulled, the transparent strip she had was cloudy.

"I hope we get there soon." Moonbeam said.

[hr]

"Perfect! It seems that little flight jock didn't do much. Her emotions are still getting the better of her. Not long now before I break her." Chrysalis said.

Luna stood up and placed both hooves on her prison, "What do you mean break her?"

"How else would I release her true power? It's true, love is one of the strongest emotions which is why I feed on it. However, with your daughter being the Princess of Dark Magic, her magic is centered around…" Chrysalis stopped to let Luna finish.

Flashbacks rolled over Luna liked waves in the ocean. Her expression changed as she grew worried, "Hatred and Depression."

"Bingo!" Chrysalis said.

Luna's face twisted in anger as she smashed her hooves against the barrier.

"I will kill you if it is the last thing I do." Luna screamed as she continued to smash her hooves on her prison.

Chrysalis just laughed as she watched Luna throw her fit, "I am so scared princess. How are you going to get to me?"

The barrier cracked as little as Luna screamed, her voice warped a little along with her appearance. She started to resemble Nightmare Moon.

Chrysalis looked a little worried as she screamed Sombra's name.

Sombra ran in and immediately saw the problem. He used his magic along with Chrysalis to strengthen the barrier. Luna continued to pound on the barrier until she exhausted all of her energy. She collapsed, looking like a tangled mess. She started to sob uncontrollably.

"Why are you doing this, just let us go Chrysalis. My daughter has done nothing to you. I have done nothing…."

Chrysalis stomped over to Luna's prison and glared at the defeated princess. Sombra turned and walked away.

"You have done everything to me!? Your sister took the one I love, then you swooped in and took Sombra from me. Then you had that creature. She should have been mine. I just wanted to be loved and you and your sister took that from me!" Chrysalis said.

Luna felt bad, she crawled over to the edge of her barrier and gently placed her hoof on the barrier. Chrysalis growled and smacked the barrier.

"No matter, I will soon have all of the power I could ever want. As soon as I have access to your daughter's power nothing will be able to stop me."

"Chrysalis!" called a little colt as he ran through the cave.

Luna looked at the colt, he looked familiar. He has a black coat, grey mane, and a white target around his right eye.

"I did what you wanted. Can I have my file now?" Bullseye asked.

Chrysalis smiled as she patted his head, "Soon Bullseye, soon. Right now I need another favor from you. The Princess is on her way to the Crystal empire. Can you guess where you are going?"

Bullseye sighed, "The Crystal empire, but after this favor will you tell me who my parents are?"

"You have my word, Bullseye." Chrysalis said as she held out his train ticket.

He reached out and grabbed it before he turned and started making his way out of the cave.

"Who is that?" Luna asked.

"That is the key to setting your daughter off. He has the gift of charisma. He can get any pony to think or do anything he says." Chrysalis said.

"Your army is looking a little young Chrissy." Luna chuckled.

"Shut up, besides I am just using the poor fool. He is disposable." Chrysalis laughed as she pointed her horn to the wall and a picture of Moonbeam appeared.

"Momo." Luna whispered.

Moonbeam looked internally broken. Luna shook her head, "No"

"Yes, it is already beginning. I guess the thought of losing her only family is making her deteriorate mentally." Chrysalis said.

"Please Chrysalis, I will do anything. Just let her go." Luna cried.

Chrysalis looked down at Luna and smacked her barrier, "there is nothing you can do."

Chrysalis got up and turned and walked out of the room, her laugh echoed on the walls of the cave.

Luna sat there and continued to cry as she watched her daughters blank and emotionless expression.

[hr]

When the train stopped at the Crystal Empire, Whirlwind and Nova were the first to get off.

"I can't wait to see Mi Belle Marie." Whirlwind said

Nova nodded, "Yeah it has been a while. I wonder if she acts like Auntie Cadence or Uncle Armor."

Twilight got off of the train with Star on her back. Moonbeam slowly dragged her hoofs behind all of them.

'Lily?' She called

'Yes Momo, what is it?'

'I am afraid of what Auntie Cadence is going to tell us.' Moonbeam sighed.

'Don't worry, I am here with you Momo. Besides we aren't going to be here much longer, you see the sun?'

Moonbeam looked up as the sun started to set, she nodded.

'That means it will be time to go soon.' Lilith said.

[hr]

Two guards escorted Twilight and the children to the castle. One of the guards was Flash Sentry himself.

He nuzzled Twilight gently and she giggled.

"What is going on with Moonbeam, she seems out of it?" He asked as he looked at Moonbeam.

Twilight looked over at Moonbeam then back to Flash, "She misses Luna. She read my letters and she fears what Cadence is going to tell her."

Flash sighed as he shook his head, "Poor kid."

The closer they got to the castle, the faster Moonbeam's heart raced. She looked over at the boys. They were too busy chatting. She looked over at Twilight and Flash. They were whispering and looking at her.

The door opened as they neared them. She gulped as she started to grow more nervous as they started to make their way to Cadence. She was sitting on her throne with her filly sitting on her lap.

The filly had a white coat with a soft wavy purple and blue mane. The filly's eyes were closed as Cadence was brushed her mane. She set the brush down on the armrest as they approached her.

The filly opened her eyes as she looked at them and smiled, "Hello cousins."

"Hey Mi Bella Marie" Whirlwind said.

Marie rolled her eyes, "Don't you start. You know you just call me Marie."

Whirlwind and Nova both snickered. Twilight glared at them and they calmed down.

"Hello Twilight, I see you are well." Cadence said as she got off of her throne and hugged her sister-in-law.

Twilight hugged back. Star clapped her hooves together, "Aunie...Aunie."

Cadence smiled as she leaned over and gently nuzzled Star, "Hello Beautiful, look at you getting big."

"Where is Uncle Armor?" Nova asked.

Cadence looked down and patted Nova on his head. "He is handling something for me."

Cadence looked over at Moonbeam, Moonbeam held her breath.

"Momo dear, could you please take a walk with me?" Cadence asked.

Moonbeam nodded as she walked ahead to catch up to Cadence.

"Marie, remember that favor I asked you to do?" Cadence asked.

Marie nodded, "Everypony, please follow me."

Cadence gently rested her wing on Moonbeam's back as they started their walk.

[hr]

Cadence took Moonbeam through a peaceful walk through the Crystal Empire. Moonbeam could hear her heart beating in her ears.

Cadence finally spoke as they rounded a corner, "Do you know why I wanted to talk with you privately Momo?"

'Play stupid, I don't think that she knows that we know.' Lilith said.

Moonbeam shook her head, "No auntie Cadence."

Cadence sighed, "Moonbeam do you know why your mother and Celestia left?"

"Yes, to find a magically pony that would help me control my powers." Moonbeam said.

Cadence nodded, "Do you know who the pony is?"

Moonbeam shook her head.

Cadence introduced Moonbeam to Sombra. She told her the dark history of the Crystal Empire and his reign. They stopped at a small quiet park. Fillies and Colts were heading home, most of them waving or bowing as they passed by.

Moonbeam listened intently. Cadence described his features, she emphasised the red tip of his horn. Moonbeam looked back to her red tipped tail.

"Moonbeam, Sombra was just a lost stallion who fell in love and did foolish acts in the name of that love. However, this mare wanted him just as bad. The sweet words he told her. How gentle he treated her. She fell in love with him almost as hard as he fell in love with her. To prove their love they made a contract bound in their blood. They had a little foal."

Moonbeam stared at Cadence, "Who was the mare he fell in love with?"

Cadence sighed, "Your mother."

Moonbeam's world came crashing down on her. Her mother had kept the truth from her. Moonbeam struggled to breath as she realized that she was the product of an evil and deranged stallion.

"So I am going to turn evil aren't I? Mother is going to have to seal me away like they did to my father right?" Moonbeam asked as she stood on the defensive.

"That is the other thing. Your mother and Celestia went missing. Celestia just came back to us but, her memory was wiped and we haven't been able to find your mother. We have had many search parties return empty hoof…"

Moonbeam started to tear up as she blinked rapidly to try and fight it back.

Cadence sighed, "You are aware that you are the next in line to take over your mother's role…"

"No…" She whispered as she started to back away.

Cadence looked at Moonbeam worried, "What dear."

"Find My Mother! Stop Being Lazy! Find Her!" She cried out as her tears stained her cheeks.

Cadence reached out for Moonbeam, "There isn't much land to search, we have already searched day and night. There is a party out as we speak. I feel like our efforts may be in vain."

"No…" Moonbeam whispered as she shivered.

"What?" Cadence asked.

"NO!" She screamed as she ran off.

"MOONBEAM!" Cadence yelled as she chased off after her.

Moonbeam rounded the corner and opened both wings. She started to flap them as she was preparing to take off. Cadence was right on her tail.

Moonbeam took off and Cadence was getting closer.

'Lily…'

'I got her'

Moonbeam felt a weight lift off of her body, a weight that she didn't know was there. She turned as she saw her shadow raise from the ground to grab Cadence and hold her down by her hooves as well as her wings.

Moonbeam stopped as she looked back worried.

"GO NOW" Lilith screamed.

"Lily what are you doing?" Moonbeam asked out loud as her shadow looked back at her.

"GO, NOW!" Lilith screamed once more.

Moonbeam nodded as she flew away. She made it to the edge of the Crystal Empire and landed as she left the barrier and started to traverse through the bitter blizzard.

[hr]

Moonbeam lost all concept of time as she trudged on through the cold. She looked over her shoulder to see the Crystal Empire completely gone.

She tried to call out for Lilith, but was met with silence. She only listened to the sound of the wind as it whipped through her mane.

Moonbeam felt the terror start to grow as she looked around.

"I'm lost. Why did I do this? This is stupid." She said as she pushed on.

Her legs started to weaken as she pushed them harder, her wings were tight against her body as she tried to hold on to the little warmth she had.

She took another step that made her roll down a small hill. She tumbled and slid to the bottom. She laid there as she tried crawling.

All of her energy drained from the lack of food, water, warm, she did the only thing a filly in her position could do.

"Mom!? Lilith!? Auntie!? Whirlwind!?" She cried out as she balled up. Her eyelids felt heavy and they closed as she heard the sound of hooves approaching her.

Her body shut down completely as the hoof steps got closer.

"I'm all alone."


	12. Chapter 12: Father and Daughter

Luna was curled up on the floor in her magical barrier. Her eyes both closed and she was shivering. Her mane's flow had slowed substantially.

Chrysalis entered the room as she looked over at Luna. "Don't start dying on me just yet princess. We need you to stay alive for the grand finale."

Luna coughed as she weakly lifted up her head and looked up at Chrysalis, "What...What have you been doing to me?"

Chrysalis smiled, "Notice anything about your health? Your power perhaps?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "I am getting weaker. I am not stupid, I know you tampered with my food and water. I have no choice but to eat and drink or else I would die quicker. However, eating and drinking would just prolong the inevitable."

Chrysalis smiled and stomped her hooves on the ground, "Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner. You don't seem so worried about possibly losing your life."

Luna looked down as a deep dark chuckle started to erupt from deep in her chest as she raised her chin and looked at Chrysalis.

"You said Possibly…" She whispered.

Chrysalis looked worried at Luna, "What?"

Luna's gaze locked onto Chrysalis as she smirked, her eyes shifting from her eyes to Nightmare Moons.

"You said probably, which means you yourself don't even know if your litter tampering is enough to take me down. Shows how much faith you have in yourself."

Chrysalis growled as she gritted her teeth, "Shut up…"

"You couldn't pull this off on your own, you needed Sombra didn't you. He probably accepted your love, but you know that no matter how much you give him, it will never match up to the love he had…still has for me." Luna continued as her voice began to warp.

Her anger started to grow as Chrysalis walked over to Luna's prison. She smacked her hoof against it, "Shut your mouth!"

Luna chuckled as her form started to change. She stood up tall her gaze still locked onto Chrysalis, "What is it Chrissy, can't handle the truth?"

Chrysalis screamed as she started to smack her hooves and elbows onto the even started to head butt the barrier as well. "I'm gonna kill you."

Luna nodded as she continued to add fuel to the fire, "So how does it feel, to never feel true love."

Chrysalis screamed as she continued to smack the barrier with all of her strength. She was screaming and sounding completely feral.

Sombra ran in and gave a worried look at what he saw. He ran over and managed to restrained Chrysalis. He used his magic to strengthen the barrier.

Chrysalis had her gaze fixed on Luna, her mane was a mess and her eyes were hungry for blood.

"Screw you Luna, I hope you burn in tartarus you stupid wrench." Crysalis screamed as Sombra continued to hold her back.

Luna chuckled, "Is that supposed to scare me? Hurt my feelings?"

Sombra looked at Luna and his jaw dropped. He saw the power that was coursing through her. Even though she was getting weaker by the day she still had enough power to match, if not outmatch him and Chrysalis.

Sombra knew that she was using what little power she possessed and despite all of the smoke and mirrors it wasn't a lot.

Chrysalis continues to struggle against Sombra's hold, he looked at her eyes she seemed completely gone. He grabbed her chin. Instantly the power Luna had started to fade.

Sombra hugged Chrysalis close as he rested his lips onto hers. Chrysalis ceased her flailing and started to relax in his grip. Luna collapsed onto the floor in a heap, not only did her plan fall, but her heart was breaking.

When Sombra broke the kiss Chrysalis licked her lips, "Oh...Sombra, you ladies man. Those lips are even sweeter than love."

Chrysalis looked over at Luna as she saw Luna's head hanging love as a small dark cloud began to form. The first time they kissed Chrysalis has kissed him, but this time...he kissed her.

Luna sniffled as she rested her head in her hooves. Sombra looked away, he didn't want to see the princess in that state. He grabbed his spellbook and made his way home.

Chrysalis just watched him as he left and then turned her attention back to Luna. "Brava dear, you almost had me. You got my anger to build to the point of bloodlust. I applaud you, you would have escaped if I would have broken that barrier. But what would have been your course of action once it was gone, you know I would have snapped your neck right?"

Luna just stared at the nodded her head to the left quickly to make her messy mane cover her face.

Chrysalis chuckled as she looked down at Luna. "What a poor unfortunate soul." Chrysalis laughter rumbled deep in her throat as it grew louder. She turned on her heel still laughing as she left Luna alone with her thoughts.

Luna sighed, "How could this get any worse?" She said as she looked up and stared off into space as Chrysalis's laughter echoed through the walls.

[hr]

Sombra entered his home, he pushed the door closed with a tight slam again the howling wind of the snowstorm. He hung up his scarf and placed his spellbook gently on the table.

He walked to the kitchen and fetched himself a small cup of coffee. He took it black and straight as he trotted over to the living room. He sat down in his chair near the fireplace as he set his coffee on the little table next to the chair. He levitated his spell book over to him as he opened it and flipped through the pages.

Halfway through a page, his mind seemed to wander and his eyes began to follow. He looked over to his hallway. He wondered if the little filly he brought home had woken up yet. He decided against going in and checking on her. His eyes traveled back down to his spellbook and he picked up where he left off.

[hr]

The little filly's eyes fluttered open, she slowly sat up as she rubbed her eyes. She felt a resounding pain in her head, but it soon faded.

She turned her body as she let her hooves hand over the side of the bed. She climbed down and walked over to the bathroom. She turned on the sink and washed her hands and her face. She looked at herself in the mirror as she dried her face off. She turned the water off and continued to look at the face staring back at her. She saw bright silver eyes looking back at her, a black messy mane that draped over her shoulder. She looked at her reflection and eyeballed the transparent strip that ran through her mane.

"What is this?" She soon shrugged it off as she picked up the Brush and fixed her hair. She then climbed down and made her way to the hallway. She slowly trotted down the hallway looking around for anything that would jog her memory and tell her where she was. She didn't recognize anything as she continued to look around at the bare walls and peek into the other rooms.

One was a small library loaded with books, the other was a room with a bunch of potions with papers littering the floor. She walked past the kitchen and into the living room. She saw a tall stallion sitting in a chair, his nose attached to his book.

She walked over to him and sat in front of him. She waited a good few minutes to see if he would look up. When he didn't she cleared her throat. The book slowly started to drop as the stallions face rose to look at the small filly.

"Um. Hi Mister. I hate to be a bother but could you tell me where I am?" She asked.

Sombra sighed as he set his book down on his table. "We are in my house."

"I get that, but where?" She replied.

Sombra chuckled, "Very Very far away from the crystal empire."

The filly tilted her head confused, "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here once I found you passed out in the snow." He said.

The filly looked around the living room curiously. Her ears perked back a little at the sound of the wind howling. "What was I doing out in this blizzard?"

"I don't know kid you tell me."

The filly looked at the ground as she shook her head, "I don't remember."

Sombra's eyes widened, "Interesting, well do you have any means of reaching your parents. Maybe an address that we can send a letter too?"

She shook her head again, "No I don't even remember if I have parents."

Sombra nodded as he grunted, "That is odd. Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. The only rule being that you are not allowed in the potion room."

The young filly nodded.

"Do you at least remember your name?" Sombra asked.

The filly looked around and soon stared off into space as she entered deep thought.

"M...M...M...Mo?" The filly mumbled.

Sombra quirked an eyebrow. "Mo?"

The filly jumped up, "Its Momo, I remember the name Momo"

Sombra chuckled at her behavior, "Alright, Momo it is."

Momo turned her attention to the book that was sitting on his table. "What were you reading?"

Sombra picked up the book, he smirk as he came up with an idea, "It is a magical tale about a princess who meets a daring prince and they ride on a magical dragon to save the trolls of cantermore from the evil Dr. Doom and…"

Momo put her hoof up, "Let me stop ya right there mister. I maybe a filly but I can clearly see that the book has a dark magic insignia on it. So I believe that is either a spellbook or a history book. Given how worn the pages are I would say spellbook, because no one reads a history book."

Sombra's eyes widened. He went to speak. Momo cut him off again. "I maybe a filly mister, but do not insult my intelligence."

Sombra snickers and laughs, "Well, well, well excuse me young one."

MoMo smiled, "What do I call you mister, do you have name?"

Sombra nodded, "My name is sombra."

"Sombra. Sombra… Yeah I like that name." MoMo said as she walked over closer to him.

Sombra smiled as he looked at her and then his book. "Do you wanna read it?"

"Can you read it to me, I don't remember if I know how to read or not. I would rather not embarrass myself." MoMo said.

Sombra chuckled as he picked her up and sat her on his lap, "Okay, I will read it to you."

He flipped open to the first page, "Now this is the spell that is used to control the shadows…"


	13. Chapter 13: Lost and Forgotten

Luna coughed as some blood stained her lip, she reached down and touched the warm sticky ooze as she gasped looking down at her hoof.

"I have to get outta here, I don't what that witch will…."

A loud boom echoed through the cavern, Luna weakly brought her head up.

"WHERE IS THE LITTLE RUNT!" Chrysalis's voice echoed throughout the halls.

Luna was taken aback by this. "Who your little worker?"

Chrysalis smacked Luna's prison, "No your damn tartarus spawn! I can't seem to locate her anywhere. She has fallen off of the face of the equestria!"

Chrysalis brought her map up and was zooming everywhere.

"How were you finding her before?" Luna asked.

"Through Lilith." Chrysalis replied as she turned around with a smirk.

Luna looked up at her with disbelief.

"Oh what is the matter darling, you didn't think we knew about Lilith. Her own version of her nightmare form." Chrysalis smiled. "If we can trigger her and cause her to throw away all knowledge of right and wrong, then we can get the two to fuse and oh boy. The chaos that little creature would cause will be the so powerful, not even the little elements of harmony could stop her. She would leave everything in ruins in her wake. I get so excited just thinking about it." Chrysalis gushed as she continued to diligently searched on her map.

"All of this...Because you weren't loved. Because my sister and I fell for the stallions that we were meant to be with?" Luna asked as she coughed a little more blood up.

"Well when you say it like that you make me seem childish." Chrysalis said.

"You are aware that you will have no control over Moonbeam when she has reached her darkest state. She would be a danger even to you." Luna explained.

"I have taken that into consideration and frankly… I Don't Care!" Chrysalis said.

"Innocent lives, you would be willing to risk all of them just so you can get...EVEN!" Luna coughed.

"Yes Princess, do you not get it yet. I want everyone, everything to cease to exist." Chrysalis growled.

"Will that make you truly happy?" Luna whispered.

"Yes it will" Chrysalis said as she walked off.

Luna sighed as she coughed again, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm gonna lose...my daughter…"

[hr]

Momo was up bright an early, she ran around the house looking for Mr. Sombra.

"Mr. Sombra?"

No response. She tilted her head confused but brushed it off of her shoulder.

"Maybe he went to work or something."

She stumbled across the library and she grabbed a spell book off of the shelf, "Dark Magic and you. Ohhhhh!"

Moonbeam climbed into the big recliner and got comfortable as she opened the book and read.

She started to rub her eyes halfway through reading the book. She felt a pain start from behind her eyes. She rubbed her eyes more, hoping to ease the pain.

Then it begun to branch out, her whole head was hot, burning and pounding. Her eyes begun to tear up as she whined.

"Ow, my head really hurts." She whined.

The words on the page grew fuzzy as her vision blurred. She broke into a sweat as she fell off the recliner and onto the floor. She balled herself up into the fetal position.

"Ouch, ahhh… OW!" She cried.

Her whole body was overheating and before she knew it she had passed out.

[hr]

Momo opened her eyes and looked around, she was floating in complete and utter darkness. She tried to stand up but there was no ground. She flapped her wings and positioned herself what she believed was right side up. She looked around and behind her saw a little bit of light shining. She went to breath, but felt like something was filling her lungs, she held her breath and started to paddle to the light.

The closer she got, the more air she lost. She noticed the light was a small window, a bubble if you will. She pushed through it with all her might.

Momo broke through and fell to the ground as she coughed and hacked, taking a few deep breaths to feed her lungs some air.

She rose her head and looked around as she slowly staggered to her hooves. "Where am I?" She asked as she walked about. There was a little grass hill with a single tree on top.

There was a pony standing on the hill, she was about momo's age and she looked deep in thought.

"Hello?" Momo asked nervously as she started to climb the hill to meet with the pony.

The pony turned and looked at her, she had 's eyes, and his horn.

"Hey are you 's sister?" Momo asked.

"I don't know who I am. I feel like we are friends though." The pony said.

"We look a little alike, or course we are friends." Momo said.

"We were looking for something, something important. I can't remember."

"Do you have a name? Mine is Momo."

The pony looks at her and smiled, "I like that name. My name?"

She took a minute as she looked down at her hooves, she gently rubbed her temples.

"L...Li….Lilly. I think it was Lilly." She said.

"That is a pretty name. Lilly do you know how I got here?" Momo asked.

"Not sure, I mean I can't leave here." Lilly replied.

"Wanna come back with me?" She asked.

Lilly shook her head, "I wish, but I feel like I am where I need to be."

Momo nodded, "Ok"

The ground shook. Almost knocking the girls over.

"What was that?"

Lilly shook her head, "I have no idea"

The ground shook harder this time, knocking Momo over. Lilly was able to maintain her footing.

Momo gasped as she felt wind start to push her harder.

"What's happening!" Momo screamed.

Lilly held onto the tree, "I don't know. Where are you going?"

Momo shook her head as her wings opened, "I don't...AHH!"

Before she was knew it Momo was sucked back into the darkness.

[hr]

Momo woke up to Sombra shaking her, she was drenched in a cold sweat.

"Huh? What happened?" Momo asked.

"I don't know, I came home and you were passed out on my floor." Sombra said.

Momo rubbed her head.

"You didn't get into my potions did you?" Sombra asked.

She shook her head, "No I was reading a book and then I passed out. I guess I was just sleepy."

Sombra chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised, you little ones do need a lot of rest. I made some food, come eat before it gets cold."

Momo nodded as she stood up, she looked at the book that was closed on the flood.

'Maybe it was just dream?' She thought to herself.

Momo rubbed her temple as she followed behind Sombra. She shook her head, she wasn't sure but she swore she heard Lilly speaking to her from a far off distance.


End file.
